Breaking Point
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point, and after being screwed over at Summer Slam by Triple H, Daniel Bryan has reached his. He's ready to take a stand, and show Hunter what is best for business. Fellow superstars and Divas help Daniel Bryan, while others help Triple H build his ego. Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, Randy Orton, and others. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys! It's Melly! I'm starting a new fic today! This one will be co-written with one of my coolest cat friends, Mikaela! Aka Cody'sxFavoritexGirl. She's a pretty cool kid! She's a fun writer, and one of my best friends. We co-wrote maybe a little over a year ago now, and decided to do it again! So, don't forget to review, thanks guys! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

If there was one thing that was for sure in the WWE right now, it was that Triple H was one of the most hated guys in it. Of course, why wouldn't he be? He screwed over one of the most likable guys in the WWE. He took Daniel Bryan's well deserved WWE Champion belt from him only minutes after he had clearly beat John Cena cleanly in the middle of the ring, 1, 2, 3.

Why did he screw him over? Because that's what's best for business and what exactly _is_ best for business? Well, that's simple. No one other than Randy Orton. But as time went on, and superstars began to see the things Triple H and Randy Orton were doing to Daniel Bryan, they couldn't stand for it anymore.

They had to take a stand. Something had to change.

"I can't believe he's having The Shield attack Daniel Bryan _again_!" Mel Ryder yelled in frustration as she kicked a nearby chair, and sent it flying across the room. Needless to say, Mel Ryder didn't want to stand for Triple H and his crap anymore.

So, she went to her boyfriend about this. She knew that the Straight-Edge Chicago native CM Punk would have no problem speaking his mind and standing up to Triple H. He would love to take him down, and Mel knew it.

"Melly, calm down, would you?" Mikaela Mizanin asked. "You've been getting worked up so easily nowadays. It's kind of scary," she chuckled lightly as she sat on a stack of boxes, munching away on a cold slice of pizza as she watched the beating The Shield was giving Daniel Bryan on one of the monitors backstage.

"It's not funny, Kaela! Trips is out there allowing Daniel Bryan to get bullied, and he doesn't deserve that! He sure as hell shouldn't have taken his belt from him, either! But he did anyways!" Mel paced back and forth, it was taking everything she had inside of her not to run down the ramp and save Daniel Bryan from the beating he was getting.

Not only that, but Mel was also one of the smallest Divas in the company right now, so she knew that she stood no chance as it is. She screamed out in frustration as she kicked another chair, this one nearly hitting Mikaela.

"Melly, what did that poor chair ever do to you?" Punk asked, laughing a bit as he took a bite of an apple.

"Sorry, I'm just mad," she mumbled. "I can't watch this anymore."

"That's why we're going to change things," Punk said calmly. "We can take him down. He's not as tough as he thinks. It's all just a show he puts on to make people afraid of him. But we all know nothing scares me," he said, smirking a little.

Mel smiled warmly. "Hey Wolverine," she said softly, using her nickname for her boyfriend. "I think us taking Triple H down is what's best for business. I always thought he was the good guy…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "But, I guess I was wrong."

"Sometimes the people who seem pure are actually eaten up with darkness inside," Mikaela said cryptically.

Mel and Punk both stared at her. "What?" the blond Diva asked a little defensively, tossing the paper plate that had held her pizza into the nearby trashcan. "I'm just saying that not everyone is how they seem."

"Don't try and tell me that Randy is a good guy again, Kaela," Mel scoffed, sitting in Punk's lap and giving her best friend a look. "I know how you are with bad boys."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "You're so judgmental."

"Hey, if it looks like an asshole, walks like an asshole, and talks like an asshole, then it's an asshole," Mel said matter-of-factly. Punk chuckled.

"He's not an asshole," Mikaela mumbled. "You just don't know him."

But it was an argument that the two had had many times before, and she knew that protesting was futile. Once Mel had her view of someone, she rarely changed it.

It's not that Mel was judging Randy at all. It was that fact that Randy was out there right now, _helping_ The Shield take down Daniel Bryan _again_. "You know," Mel started after a few moments. "If Randy wasn't as asshole, he wouldn't be working for Hunter, now would he?" Mel crossed her arms. "It's your life, Kaela, but I'm just telling you to watch out." The younger Diva reminded her older friend. Randy Orton was nothing but trouble.

"Are we talking about Mikaela and Randy again?" Niah Gilbert questioned, walking over to the trio, she was eating a cup of coldstone ice cream.

"Yup," Mel replied. "Trying to get her to see that he's no good, but we all know that Kaela is one of the most stubborn people we know!"

"Oh please," Torrie Crawford commented, sitting down next to Mikaela, who was now sitting on top of the boxes again. "Randy isn't _that_ bad you guys," she said. "He just has a short temper!"

"A lot of other things are short about him too," Mel grumbled. Her eyes shifted to the monitor screen that was still showing Daniel's "match" with The Shield and Orton. It was finally over as Daniel lay out in the middle of the ring, and the four men stood over him, smirks on each one of their faces.

"I just want all of this to stop," Mel said sadly as she watched a sore Daniel Bryan slowly make his way backstage. She climbed out of Punk's lap, and walked over to Daniel. "Are you okay?" She asked softly as she brought him into a gentle hug. "I just want you to know, Punk and I are going to help you stand up to Hunter. I can't sit back and watch this anymore," she small Diva said, forcing herself to give Daniel a warm smile.

She and Daniel were about the same size, and they were both really great friends. Not only that, but they both had a good understanding of what it felt like to be the underdog in the WWE. Mel was still waiting to win her first tittle. Mikaela was the current champion, and was a three time champion at that.

Daniel returned the small smile to young bubbly Diva. "Thanks, Melly. It feels good to have some people behind me," he said.

"I'm with you too," said Niah, standing to her feet. "I agree with Melly Bear, enough is enough!" She smiled a bright smile up at Daniel and Mel. "Are we ready to take down Triple H!?" She asked, eagerly.

"YES!" Daniel shouted. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Mel and Niah had joined in the yes chant, and Mel looked around to see that Mikaela was already gone. But that was typical. She always hung out with Randy Orton whenever she had the chance.

* * *

"What a bunch of morons," Torrie grumbled, following Mikaela down the hallway. "They honestly think they can take Triple H down, don't they?"

"Yeah," Mikaela said, shaking her head. Deep down she admired her best friend's courage, but taking down the COO of the company was just too hard. Which was why she wasn't going to be a part of it.

"I guess they'll just have to learn the hard way," Torrie mused. She was actually enjoying this little war. She liked the drama, and as a bonus she got to see her boyfriend Roman Reigns beat the hell out of people, which was definitely a turn on.

"Yep," Mikaela agreed, but she wasn't really listening. She was trying to think about where Randy might have gone off to.

Torrie took one look at the distracted expression in the other girl's gray eyes and immediately knew where her mind was. "I think he's in his locker room," she said, nudging Mikaela gently in the ribs with her elbow.

Mikaela smiled a little. "Thanks Tor."

"No problem," Torrie said, waving her gratitude away with a dismissive motion of her hand. "I have to get back to Roman anyways." Her dark eyes glittered.

"Okay. See you, Tor." Torrie smiled and waved, and then she disappeared down one of the side hallways. Mikaela watched her go, and then she turned and headed for Randy's locker room.

Randy smirked to himself as he stared at himself in the locker room mirror. He was rather proud of himself with the goal he had accomplished tonight.

"Someone is rather proud of themselves, aren't they?" Mikaela smirked at him from the doorway; he hadn't even heard her come in.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm proud," he laughed. "Did you see how much pain that loser was in after that match!?" He laughed coldly as he brought Mikaela close.

"Yes, baby. I did, and I owe it all to my hot boyfriend," she returned the smirk as she kissed him deeply. She loved being evil, and she loved her evil boyfriend just as much.

Like Mikaela said, some people aren't who they seem to be, and Mikaela Mizanin was the shining example of that.

* * *

Later that night, Mel, Niah, and Brie Bella had gone out to have some fun and clear their minds of tonight. Even though Mikaela was Mel's best friend, Mel felt much closer to Niah and Brie than she did Mikaela.

But maybe that was because while the three of them were always together, and against the actions of Randy Orton and Hunter, Mikaela was always with Randy, and Mel couldn't help but to question Mikaela's actions.

Tonight wasn't meant for Mel to worry though; it was for her to have fun with her two closest friends. They danced to the fast paced music that blasted through the club speakers as their boyfriends stood around shooting pool with one another and chatted.

"Hey, guys, look who made it!" Brie pointed to Paige who walked hand in hand into the club with her boyfriend Ronnie Johnson. He was definitely one of the good guys, and loved by everyone backstage. Paige kissed Ronnie goodbye as she walked over to the girls, and Ronnie made his way over to Punk, Daniel, and Del Rio. "Hey homies," he said, picking up a pool stick, and siding with Del Rio. He looked to Bryan and Punk. "Y'all two ready to get your ass kicked?"

Punk snorted. "Bring your best game, because you're gonna need it."

While the guys started their pool game, Torrie, Roman and Mikaela walked into the club. Torrie and Roman were holding hands, and Mikaela felt a sharp stab of sadness hit her when she watched the couple. She missed Randy, but he couldn't come with her. No one knew that they were together, and it had to stay that way. If Mel or any of her other friends found out, they would be pissed. As far as they knew, it was just a harmless crush and nothing more.

Roman went over to join the guys at the pool table, and he and Ronnie immediately started arguing. The two men hated each other with a passion, and they often got into fights over nothing. Torrie moved over to stand with the cluster of girls, and she looked Paige up and down, a look of cool contempt on her face. She despised the so-called "Anti-Diva", even though she had no reason to. Paige noticed, and the Brit simply tossed her thick black hair over her shoulder and turned her back on the fuming Diva.

Mikaela avoided the group all together. She wasn't really a people person. She headed to the back of the club and stood leaning up against the wall, feeling the beat of the music pulse through her body. Something caught her eye, and she felt her jaw drop when she spotted Randy heading through the crowd toward her.

Over by the pool table, Ronnie was all up in Roman's face, and the huge Samoan was not amused. He glared down at The Rock's nephew, a growl rumbling deep in his throat. Punk and Daniel looked at each other and then set down their pool sticks, ready to get between the two pissed off wrestlers if necessary.

Mel looked around the club for Mikaela, she saw that she had come in the club, but she couldn't figure out where the blonde Diva went since then.

A small gasp escaped Niah's lips as she placed a soft hand on Mel's shoulder. "Melly Bear, look," Niah said, pointing across the club.

Mel's eyes followed Niah's pointed finger, and Mel felt a rush of anger flow through her body as she watched Mikaela make out with Randy in the back of the club. Mikaela thought that she couldn't be seen, but she could be, and she was seen by every single one of her friends.

* * *

**A/N: That will bring the first chapter to a close! Please review and let Mikaela and I know what you think! We haven't written together in close to a year, and are excited to be writing together again, so let us know what you think! Thanks guys! Review! :) – Melly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you SO much for all the positive responses to chapter one! It really means so much. :) It was kind of overwhelming to see so many reviews for one chapter! It means a lot, you guys, thank you again, and keep the positive reviews coming. * insert heart here* - Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Mel Ryder bit her lower lip. Words couldn't even begin to explain how angry she was with Mikaela. Who claimed to be her best friend, but here she was stabbing her in the back. She was working for Hunter and Orton while Mel was trying to take them down.

While Mel was trying to take those two men down, Mikaela was building up their egos. "I can't believe her!" Mel shouted. "She's supposed to be my best friend, and there she is, making out with him! She's one of them! She's working for them!"

Niah placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Melly Bear. It's not worth it, let's just get out of here," she said softly, looking to Paige and Brie. "Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah," Paige chimed in, glaring at Torrie. "She's probably with Mikaela anyway. Those two are always together," she huffed.

Brie shook her head; she was at a loss for words. "You're probably right. Let's just get the hell out of here," Brie said, as the four girls made their way over to their boyfriends.

Torrie snorted as she shook her head. "Damn fools, they don't know what they're talking about," she mumbled to herself as she made her way over to Mikaela who was still too busy making out with Randy to even notice that Torrie was standing right next to her.

Torrie sighed and looked around for Roman. She spotted him over by the pool table, still arguing with Ronnie while Paige tried to drag him away.

"Come on Ronnie, he's not worth it," Paige said, shooting an icy glare at Roman.

"No, but-" Ronnie stopped suddenly and seemed to chew on something that he wanted to say before he mumbled, "Fine."

Paige slipped her hand into his, and Torrie felt a bolt of anger slam into her. She looked at Paige, imagining her beaten into a bloody pulp.

Ronnie allowed Paige to lead him away from the pool table and out of the club, and Roman huffed and turned to set his pool cue down. Torrie slipped through the throngs of people until she was by his side.

"Hey babe, there you are," Roman said, placing an uncharacteristically gentle kiss to the top of her head.

"I was just about to look for you." Torrie leaned her head against his broad chest, her anger draining away and leaving an odd feeling of sadness in its wake. "Can we go home?" she murmured. "I'm tired."

Roman gave her a worried look. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes," Torrie replied. "It's just been a long day."

"Yes it has," Roman agreed. He took her hand and walked out of the club with her.

* * *

Mikaela broke away from Randy just in time to see Mel and everyone else leave. What was going on? "Everyone left..." she said, her arms still around Randy's neck. Tears suddenly formed in her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks.

"Who cares if they left," Randy said, kissing her again. "It's not like any of those losers matter anyway, and it's only a matter of time before we take them down, and we rule this place. I mean, think about it. Trips loves me. I'm the WWE Champion right now, and I probably will be for a long time because we both know that_ I'm_ what's best for business." He smirked at her.

Mikaela couldn't help but smirk back. It was such a turn on whenever he looked at her like that. "Yeah, you're right. Fuck those losers," she said, kissing him again.

"Exactly," he replied. "Plus, Hunter likes you too. Mel can't do shit for this company. She's way too small to do anything. She's what? 5'2? She'll never make it anywhere in this place. She's useless. I don't know what Punk sees in her, but then again, I don't know what she sees in him, either. Look, what I'm saying is, all we have to do is take that loser out, and everything else will fall into place for us. Of course, we have to make Mel's life hell, you down with that?"

Mikaela didn't even hesitate. She just smirked and said, "if it means I get to be with you, then of course I am."

"So when do we start?" Mikaela asked, tilting her head to one side.

"We could start now," Randy replied. "Go after your little friend. Act all hurt and shit. Say I came on to you or whatever. Tell her you're not with me and beg her to forgive you. Win her trust again."

"Oh, so I'm going undercover?" Mikaela said, smirking.

"Exactly," Randy answered. "You're going to be my person on the inside."

"I think I can manage that," Mikaela said.

She thought about how well she could pull this off. Mel was her best friend, but she had left her in the club to go with her little gal pals. Mikaela balled her hands into fists by her sides. If Mel could find new friends, then so could she.

"That's my girl," Randy said. He kissed her one last time and said, "Now go on. I'll see you back at the hotel."

Mikaela nodded and headed out into the chilly night air of the parking lot to find Mel.

Mel stood with Punk over by his car. "I just don't understand," she told him, clearly upset. "Why is she with him? Randy is such a prick!"

Punk shrugged. "I don't know, babe. I don't understand it either."

"Of all the guys she could choose from, she had to choose the asshole," Mel grumbled. Punk chuckled.

"I'm sure people say that about you and me all the time, babe." Mel smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You're not an asshole, Wolverine. Not like-"

"-Randy?" Mel jumped and spun around to see Mikaela standing there. "I-"

"No," Mikaela cut her off. "You're right. Randy is an asshole."

"You were the one making out with him, Mikaela." Mel sighed, leaning against her boyfriend's car. Brie and Niah were still by her side.

"It's because she's one of them," Brie said coldly, rolling her eyes. "She _always_ has been one of them. She's _never_ been one of us. She's never been real with any of us. She's been using us."

"You mean she's been using me," Mel mumbled sadly.

"It's okay, Melly Bear," Niah said softly as she brought her into a hug. "You can lean on me and Brie to get you through this," she said, trying to make her best friend feel better.

"I just want to go home," Mel said sadly, going over to Punk. "I just don't want to be here right now."

"Would you stop making _everything_ about _you_!?" Mikaela screamed. "God, you're such a little idiot sometimes, aren't you? Randy _is_ right. You won't _ever_ be able to make it in this company, Mel. You're too small. You're useless, just like Randy said. Look at you, Daniel Bryan is taller and bigger than you! You can't even wrestle. You wanna leave me to go out with those losers!?" She yelled, pointing to Niah and Brie. "Then you go right ahead and be all buddy-buddy with them, because I can do _so_ much better than _you_. You fit in right with those two losers anyway. I don't know how or why I put with you for so long." She shook her head, and stormed off. All she wanted to do was be with Randy.

She knocked on his hotel room door, and he pulled her inside, kissing her deeply. "Did you do it?" He asked.

"I told the bitch off," she said, kissing him back. "I don't give a damn about her. All I care about is you. Nothing else matters. It's you and me against the world, babe."

Randy smirked. He and Mikaela would be able take down Mel in no time, and then they could rule the company.

Randy sucked on her neck, causing her to groan, and he smirked against her skin. "I love it when you do that," she groaned. "It turns me on," she added.

"Everything about you turns me on," Randy replied, pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the ground, and pulling Mikaela's shirt over her head.

Things got heated quickly – just like they always did in their relationship, and both of them loss their clothing.

Ten minutes later, Mikaela was lying in the bed, all spread out as she watched Randy pull on his boxers. "That never gets old," she smirked.

"Nope," he said, smirking back.

She rolled onto her side, tugging the covers up over herself as she yawned. It had been a long day, and she couldn't stay awake any longer.

The bed shook a little, and then arms went around her waist. Mikaela rolled into Randy's embrace and closed her eyes.

"Night babe," Randy yawned.

"Night," Mikaela murmured, and the two of them drifted off to sleep, completely unconcerned about the friendships they had terminated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mel was back in her hotel room with Punk, and she was not a happy camper.

"She called me an idiot," she sniffled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shhh, it'll be okay, I'm sure she didn't mean it," Punk soothed, trying to make her feel better. But deep down he knew that Mikaela had meant it.

"Are you kidding me?" Mel said sadly. "She's probably with Randy right now, not even giving a damn about me."

Punk pulled her close and stroked her hair, continuing to tell her that that wasn't true. But what they both didn't know was that it was.

* * *

**A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed chapter two! Don't forget to review, please! They really do make such a difference! :) -Melly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey friends! Thanks for the reviews on chapter two! Means a heck of a lot! Here's chapter three! Enjoy! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Mikaela woke up the next day to see Randy standing at the end of the bed wrapped in nothing but a towel. She smirked at him. "Well damn," she said, "what a thing to wake up to."

"It would've been better if you would've joined me," he responded, starching at his full-length beard that he was growing out for his current heel turn before he ran a hand over his shaved head.

Mikaela got up and walked over to him. "Who said I couldn't join you now?" She said in a low growl. "Because I could, and I would," she smirked proudly.

Randy smirked back. "What about your little friend?"

"What little friend? You mean that loser? I'm done with her. Like I told you last night, it's only you who matters to me. The only time I'll be dealing with _her_ is when I make _her_ life hell." She said coldly. "Soon everyone will leave her, just like I did, and she'll be all alone and miserable. Just like she should be."

Randy nodded. "You're right. She should be. She's nobody. She always has been nobody, and she always will be nobody"

"I bet you Punk is getting sick of her by now. I mean, I don't know he couldn't be sick of her. The idiot is so needy, and whiney. She's not even that pretty. Actually, she's not pretty at all. She could lose a little bit of weight, too." She laughed harshly as she kissed Randy. "I don't even need breakfast. I have what I want standing right here in front of me."

Randy grinned, tossing her back onto the bed. "Breakfast is served."

Mel Ryder stood outside Randy Orton's hotel room door, tears soaking her face. She had gotten up early to go and tell Mikaela that last night was all water under the bridge, and that she had forgiven for Mikaela, but just as she was going to knock, she heard the two talking, and froze.

She forced herself to walk away. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to go somewhere. So, she went to the best place to blow off steam, her favorite place. The practice ring.

* * *

When she got to the ring, she saw that Torrie was already there, leaning up against the ropes. She wore a pair of short shorts that were red on the left side and black on the right, and a matching top that left her toned stomach exposed. Her thick black hair was up in a ponytail and her mocha skin glistened under the spotlights. Roman stood across from her, dressed in his Shield gear. He was showing her how to do a suplex.

Mel paused on the ramp, a little anxious. She knew that Torrie was close to Mikaela, and she could be a devious little bitch too. Plus, Roman scared her. Before she could slip out, however, Torrie turned her head and spotted her. A cruel grin crossed her lips, and she called, "Hey Melly! Come to spar with me?"

Mel shook her head slowly, chewing her bottom lip. She had no desire to get the crap beat out of her.

"Oh come on," Torrie said, tilting her head to one side. "Don't tell me you're really the little wimp that Kaela says you are." That stung deep, just as Torrie had intended. Tears sprang to Mel's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not cry in front of these people. "Just leave me alone," she rasped, and then she turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't," Torrie snarled, slipping out of the ring and stalking up the ramp toward the tiny Diva. She would have her pound of flesh. Mel backed away, terrified. There was no way that she could take Torrie on. Just as Torrie reached her and she braced herself for the feel of blows, a shadow fell over her and a voice growled, "Don't you dare lay a finger on her."

A surge of relief filled Mel when she heard that familiar voice that she loved so much, and she shot Torrie a smug look. There was no way she could touch her now.

Torrie knew this as well, and she shot a cold glare at Mel before snapping, "Touch me, Punk, and Roman will rip you into pieces."

Roman, who had hopped out of the ring as soon as he saw Punk, growled in agreement. But Punk just laughed coldly. "Sorry, I don't touch things that might give me diseases."

Torrie's face flushed, and you could practically see the steam pouring out of her ears.

"Come on, babe," Punk murmured, wrapping an arm around Mel's shoulders and leading her up the ramp and to the backstage area.

Mel dragged herself backstage. Punk could see the sadness she felt in the way she carried herself, and he could see the anger in her body language as well.

He followed her down the twisting hallways, and after some time, they finally ended up back at their hotel room. Mel just sat on the bed cross-legged, her straightened hair was framing her face, but Punk could see the tears behind her hazel eyes.

He sat down in front of her, and gently lifted her chin up. "Hey you, what's going on with my girl, hm?" He asked gently, brushing the hair out of her face.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said quietly, pushing his hand away. "I don't belong here, Punk. I'm not good enough for this place…" She looked back down at the comforter, picking at it as she watched her tear drops land on the comforter. She grabbed her phone, texting Niah and Brie. _Guys, I need you…_

Punk swiftly snatched her phone out of her hands and stuck it in his pocket. "You're not getting this back until you let me in."

"Hey! You can't do that!" Mel protested.

"I just did," Punk said simply. "Now talk to me."

Mel dropped her eyes back to the comforter again. "I already told you, I don't want to talk about it."

"Then I guess we'll be sitting here for a long time," Punk said calmly. "And I don't know about you, but I'm craving some pancakes, so let's try and speed this up."

Mel shot a quick glance at him, the faintest hint of a smile playing at the corners of her lips. "I just feel like I don't belong here," she admitted softly, sadness filling her hazel eyes. "All of the other Divas are so strong and fierce, and I'm just...me."

"Hm," Punk hummed, chewing on the inside of his lip and blinking thoughtfully at her. "And that's how you really feel, huh?"

"Yes," Mel said, a little annoyed. What was he playing at? Punk laughed suddenly, and hurt filled her face. She should've known that he'd laugh. Hell, she'd laugh at herself too.

"Just forget it," she mumbled, looking away so he couldn't see her tears. "I never should've told you..."

Gentle fingers turned her face back toward him, and he gazed at her with soft eyes. "Baby, you should never want to be anyone but yourself, because you're absolutely perfect."

Mel looked up at him. "Y-You th-think I'm perfect?" She said, stumbling over her words. "I…."

"Baby, of course I think you're perfect. You're you," he kissed her softly. "I know that you're hurting right now, but I'm here for you, and I _need_ you to let me in, Melly. You can't be shutting me out all the time." He said softly. He had brought her into his arms, and was running his fingers through her hair. "Okay?"

"Okay, Wolverine." She said softly, burying her face into his shirt, and inhaling his scent. "May I please have my phone back now?" She asked quietly. "I really wanna hangout with Niah and Brie. The six of us could go and get pancakes together."

"Sure, baby. Anything to make you feel better," he said. "But promise me right here and now that you will let me in more often." He told her. His tone was firm, and the look in his eyes was serious.

"I promise, Wolverine." She said; her eyes soft. "I would never lie to you."

"I know, baby."

* * *

Punk, Daniel, Del Rio, Mel, Brie and Niah all met up twenty minutes later at a local Waffle House. Mel hugged Niah tight with all she had. "I'm so glad you're here," she said softly. Then she hugged Brie. "I really need you guys."

Mel and Niah have known each other for years. They met when they were just kids. Niah was in first grade, and Mel was in kindergarten. The pair had clicked from the first day they met, and there was no turning back for them. Mel trusted Niah with her life, as Niah trusted Mel with hers.

Niah met Del Rio when the two best friends had gotten to high school, Mel told Niah to give Rio a chance after Niah had talked about him non-stop for two and a half months.

Niah took a chance, asked Rio out, and the two started dating each other when Niah was sixteen, and Rio was seventeen. They've been together ever since, and were now six years into their relationship.

Niah and Rio introduced Mel to Punk about five and a half months ago. The two had clicked quickly for a number of reasons, and were now four months into their relationship. Mel loved Niah for bringing Punk into her life because he was the best thing to have ever happen to her.

Mel and Niah clicked with Brie the first day the pair arrived to the WWE. Brie was down to earth, and very easy to get along with. And once the two best friends had met Daniel, they couldn't help but love him, too. He was just so likeable.

Ever since then, the six of them had become their own click, and they liked it best when it was just the six of them. It was perfect.

"What's going on, Melly Bear?" Niah asked softly, sitting next to Del Rio in the large circle booth that all six of them were at.

"I heard Mikaela and Randy talking about me earlier today…." Mel said quietly, looking down as she played with her thumbs. She went on to explain everything that the couple had said about her.

Brie snorted. "She's unbelievable."

"They said that I was nobody….that I would never make it here. What if they're right, you guys? What if I don't ever make it? I _am_ the smallest person in this company. I'm barely five feet tall. I've never been champion, and I've never even been put in a championship match. I just….I feel like I'm losing myself…"

Mel blinked away her tears as she felt Punk take her hand before kissing her knuckles softly. He hated to see the girl he loved so much fall apart right in front of him.

So, he made a promise to himself right here and now that he was going to save her, and he wasn't going to let her fall.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter three! :) Chapter four will more than likely be posted this weekend! Don't forget to review, guys! They've been amazing so far! Love you all! *insert heat here* Melly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Another solid response for chapter three! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review each chapter! Here's chapter four with a bit of intensity! Enjoy! –Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Mel flipped through the papers that she held in her hands as she walked down one of the side hallways of the arena, her lips moving silently as she mouthed the words. It was her promo that she was supposed to deliver tomorrow night, and she was determined to learn it perfectly and prove that she did deserve to be here.

Light footsteps sounded behind her, but she didn't turn around. She was too focused.

Something slammed into her back with an incredible force, and with a shrill cry she pitched forward. The papers flew out of her hands, and she hit the tiled floor hard.

Before she could react, a booted foot nailed her in the side, driving the air out of her lungs, and she rolled onto her back, gasping like a fish out of water. Cracking her eyes open, she felt a jolt of terror shoot through her. Mikaela and Torrie stood above her, both dressed in black and looking as evil as a person could.

Neither said a word. They didn't have to. Mel was already terrified.

Torrie's hand shot out and seized Mel's brown hair, and she held her head in place.

Mikaela strode forward and smacked Mel across the face as hard as she could, busting the smaller Diva's lip. Blood trickled down Mel's chin as she whimpered. "N-No, p-please..." the petite brunette pled, but Mikaela just hit her again.

The blonde Diva nodded to Torrie, and she threw Mel to the floor again, making sure that she hit her head against the tile.

Mikaela stepped back and leaned against the wall, arms crossed over the black leather jacket that she was wearing. She watched with emotionless gray eyes as Torrie continued to beat on her ex-best friend.

When Torrie had finished releasing her aggression, she walked away from Mel's limp form, breathing heavily. She tilted her head in the young woman's direction, and Mikaela gave a sharp nod.

Torrie stood behind Mikaela as she walked slowly over to Mel. Mel lay in a ball, crying and bleeding.

Mikaela knelt down and almost lovingly caressed Mel's bruised cheek, those cold gray orbs staring right into a pair of dazed and pained hazel ones.

Dipping her head until her mouth was right next to the hurt girl's ear, Mikaela whispered, "I love you, best friend."

Mikaela straightened up and backed up a few paces, and then came running forward and drove her booted foot right into Mel's head in a vicious punt kick.

Stars exploded in front of Mel's eyes and she slumped over as darkness took her into its warm embrace.

Mikaela and Torrie took off, laughing. They couldn't have been more proud of themselves, even if they wanted to be.

"Did you see how afraid she was!?" Mikaela asked excitedly. She had gotten a high from attacking Mel the way she did, and she couldn't wait to do it again.

"Hell yeah I saw it!" Torrie answered. "She's such a loser. She's _never_ going to get anywhere in this company. She couldn't even fight for herself!" Torrie laughed coldly as she felt her phone go off. "I gotta go, Roman is waiting for me." She grinned. "He wants to reward me for taking the loser down, if you know what I mean." She winked at the blonde Diva.

Mikaela laughed. "Of course I know what you mean. I have the same thing waiting for me back at my own hotel room." She smirked. "Hey, the four of us should go out after RAW tomorrow tonight, it'll be fun, and we have a reason to celebrate now," she grinned.

"Okay!" Torrie agreed. "Just text me later, see you tomorrow night!"

"Bye!" Mikaela said, waving to Torrie. She couldn't wait to share the news with Randy.

* * *

Randy looked up to see Mikaela smirking at him. He got up from where he was sitting, and pinned her to the wall. "You look so hot in that outfit," he growled. "And that smirk on my face makes me want you even more. Why are you smirking, what'd you do?"

"Hm, let's just say….the process of making that bitch's life hell has begun, and I can't wait to do it again." An evil smile crossed her lips. "It brings me a rush, gives me a high. I love it."

Randy chuckled. "Just wait until we get Nikki involved to take out that dumb sister of hers."

Mikaela's eyes practically lit up. "She wants in this to!? This is gonna be good."

"You know what's gonna be even better?"

"Hm?" Mikaela asked, undoing Randy's jeans as she kissed his jawline.

"When we get that little loser put in a match with the condition she's in. She'll look even worse than she does now when she tries to wrestle!"

Mikaela laughed. "I didn't even know it was _possible_ for her to look any worse."

Randy pulled Mikaela's shirt over her head. "Oh, you just wait and see, babe. You have _no idea_ how bad things are going to get for her."

"And I can't wait to be the _reason_ things get worse," she smiled a sly smile. "I think that we both deserve a little bit of a reward. Don't you?"

"Of course we do. We've been working so, so, hard."

Mikaela laughed as she pushed Randy onto the bed, and climbed over him. She loved her life.

**-Monday Night RAW, October 9th, 2013****-**

Mikaela and Torrie watched Seth's and Roman's match intensely backstage. Their tittles were on the line tonight, and they were going against Ronnie and Big E.

Ronnie and Big E were struggling for the first part of the match, and then things started to change. Big E hit Roman with a massive clothes line, and followed it up with the big ending before covering him and getting the three count.

Ronnie and Big E were your new tag team champions!

Torrie felt her blood boil. "Bullshit!" She screamed.

"Don't worry, Tor. We have a match next with our favorite person. We can take our anger out on her," Mikaela smirked proudly, throwing her belt over her shoulder. "Let's go kick some ass."

* * *

Bright, bubbly music hit, and Mel came out in her light blue gear, Niah and Brie flanking her on either side. There was a dark bruise under her right eye, and there were bandages wrapped around her abdomen to support her cracked ribs, courtesy of Mikaela and Torrie. There was a smile on her lips, but she was scared on the inside. Her only comfort was that she wasn't alone this time.

The three Divas reached the ring and climbed in, doing various poses for the crowd. Then they all stood in their corner and waited.

A moment of silence passed, and then rock music hit. Mikaela, Torrie and Nikki Bella came strolling out, the Divas title slung over Mikaela's shoulder gleaming under the spotlights. There were cocky smirks on all of their faces, and it was clear that they were out for blood.

The heel Divas got settled in the ring and waited to see who would be starting out the match. Niah hopped over the ropes and stood waiting, her long shiny black hair in a single braid down her back. The Japanese Diva held her head high, ready to face whatever came her way.

Torrie stepped into the ring and began to circle Niah like a lioness stalking her prey, her dark eyes gleaming with malice.

They locked up, and Torrie instantly took Niah down to the mat, locking her arms securely around the younger girl's neck. Niah squirmed, fingers scrabbling at Torrie's arm.

Torrie held her there for a moment, savoring the power that surged through her. Then she yanked Niah to her feet and threw her into the corner. She ran at her and delivered a vicious dropkick to her head.

Torrie continued to beat on Niah for awhile before Niah finally made some ground. She landed a roundhouse kick to Torrie's temple, and Torrie slumped to the mat.

Brie was yelling from the corner, and Niah rushed over and tagged her in. Brie climbed in quickly, ready to give Torrie a taste of her own medicine, but Torrie had already tagged Nikki in.

The two sisters stood staring at each other for a second, Brie's eyes full of sadness.

"Nikki," she said quietly. "We don't have to do this."

A sharp slap caused Brie's head to snap back, and she stared at her sister in shock.

"Shut UP, Brie!" Nikki shrieked, and then she was on her twin, beating her viciously.

After about five minutes of back and forth action from the two, Nikki tagged in Mikaela and Brie tagged in Mel.

Mel gulped as she looked into the cold eyes of her former best friend, the one who had beaten her savagely only a few hours ago. Mel still wasn't 100%, and she was scared out of her mind.

It was a slaughter. Mikaela totally destroyed Mel before hitting her with the RKO and pinning her for the win.

Snatching her belt from the ref, the blond Diva spat on Mel's limp form before slipping out of the ring and retreating up the ramp with a triumphant Torrie and Nikki, a smirk on her face.

Randy was going to be so proud.

She ran right to his locker room, and he pinned her to the wall just like he had earlier this morning. "Good job, babe. You kicked ass out there, and it was one hell of a turn on to watch you wrestle and get all worked up."

She smiled. "I knew you would be proud, and I love putting Mel through hell. Almost as much as I love you," she smirked.

Randy smirked. "We both know you could never love anything more than me."

"Of course not," she chuckled. "You're Randy Orton, and you're what's best for business."

"You know what else is best for business? Rewards, and you just earned one after having such a kick-ass match tonight."

Mikaela smirked. "Again? Sounds perfect, I love this plan you came up with. It was genius."

Randy smirked back. "And I'm only getting started."

* * *

Brie and Niah carried Mel backstage. They were greeted by Punk not even two seconds after they had set foot backstage. "Baby, where did you get the black eye?" Punk asked her. He never saw her after the attack yesterday because Mel had texted him and told him that she was going to stay with Niah and Brie for the night when in reality, she stayed alone in her locker room. She was too ashamed to let her see anyone like this.

But she was mostly ashamed of Punk seeing her like this. She felt like such a loser, so out of Punk's league. He was one of the best ones in the company, and here she was, getting the living hell beat out of her.

When Mel didn't speak, he looked to Niah and Brie. "Do either of you know what happened?" He asked calmly.

The two friends shook her heads sadly. "We haven't seen her since Waffle House two nights go." Niah quietly answered in a soft whisper, sadness filling her voice.

Punk nodded. "Okay, thanks guys. If you don't mind, I'm gonna take Melly to my locker room. I need to talk to her alone."

Brie nodded as she and Niah took turns hugging Mel. "We understand," she said in a soft tone.

"We love you, Melly Bear," Niah said, blinking away her tears. Everything around her was falling apart.

Mel's heart was pounding. Was Punk going to breakup with her? Was Mikaela right? Was he sick of her?

Brie and Daniel took off, walking hand and hand to their hotel room. The two had changed into their pajamas before getting into bed for the night. He held her close to him, running his fingers through his fiancées hair. "How are you holding up?" He asked softly. He knew that Brie was having a hard time with all of this, too. But anyone would. This was a lot to handle.

"I'm okay," she said softly. "But I'm worried about Melly. She's become the target of Mikaela, Randy, and Torrie while you've become the target of Hunter. This is all so unfair!" She snapped; he could hear the pain in her voice as it cracked. "I hate to see you two being put through hell, and Torrie was just taunting Niah in the ring earlier tonight. It's all bullshit."

"Shhhh," Daniel said softly, as he kept running his fingers through Brie's hair. "Everything is going to turn out all right, baby. I promise. I'm going to protect you."

Brie blinked away her tears. How could he protect her when he had to protect himself? How was everything going to be okay? "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more."

* * *

Niah and Del Rio were at a local Coldstone getting ice cream. Del Rio could tell that Niah was down, and so he wanted to spend some time with her to make her feel better again. Plus she loved ice cream, and anything that made her happy, made Del Rio happen.

"How's your ice cream?" He asked, smiling up at her.

Niah gave Del Rio a bright smile, taking another bite of her cheesecake ice cream that was covered in rainbow sprinkles. "It's perfect!" She chirped.

Del Rio chuckled. Her happiness was one of the things he loved most about her, and it was contagious. "It's not as perfect as you though, Niah." He smiled as he wiped off whip cream that was on the tip of her nose with his thumb. "I love you," he said, kissing her. "You taste like cheesecake."

Niah giggled. "I love you too, Rio."

* * *

Punk walked ahead of Mel as they made their way to his locker room. Mel trailed behind slowly as she swallowed the lump in her throat, and fought back her tears with her heart pounding out her chest. With his body language, Punk looked so angry, and it scared her.

The last four months with him had been amazing; she couldn't handle losing him right now. He was the best thing to ever happen to her, and she loved him. Even if she was too afraid to let him know that, but she did. With everything she had.

"Sit down, Melly." Punk said, pointing to the bench as he closed the door behind him. "Because we need to talk," he sighed heavily, and it was obvious that he was frustrated.

Mel slowly sat down, her heart beating rapidly. She felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't lose him...she couldn't...

"Where did all the marks come from?" Punk asked softly, kneeling down in front of her.

Mel bit her bottom lip and turned her head away, unable to look at him.

Punk gently tilted her head back toward him and looked at her, eyes soft. "Mel, baby, talk to me."

Mel relaxed when he called her 'baby', and she finally looked up at him.

"Mikaela and Torrie jumped me in the hallway...they...they beat me..." she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh baby..." Punk murmured, pulling her close, careful not to touch her bruised face.

Mel buried her face into his chest, her tears soaking into his shirt.

Punk just held her close while she cried, and he made himself a promise right then and there that he would never let anyone hurt her ever again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter four! Don't forget to review and leave your thoughts! They mean so much! Thanks guys! – Melly. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you times a million for all of the reviews, guys! I want to give a shout out to Mr. David Otunga! Your reviews are really funny! Thanks! Of course, thank you to everyone who has reviewed as well! Means a lot! *heart*I luh yew guyssssss. - Melly.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, September 16, 2013-**

Mikaela leaned back against some crates backstage, lazily watching Daniel Bryan's match with Big Show. It was clear that Show didn't want to face Daniel, but he had no choice. Triple H would fire him otherwise, and Show had decided that being kicked to the unemployment line was worse than being kicked by Daniel Bryan.

"Show's so terrible in the ring," Dean Ambrose said from beside her, sounding totally disgusted. "How the big lug still has a job here I'll never understand."

"Well, you know how the old man has a thing for giants," Seth Rollins responded from the other side of Mikaela. "Not to mention that what little brains he has left are starting to turn to mush." He made a cuckoo sign near his head, causing Mikaela to crack a grin.

The two members of The Shield were her closest friends right now. Everyone had turned their backs on her when word had gotten around that she was associating with the enemy, except for Dean and Seth. They had welcomed her as one of their own, and she much preferred them to her old friends.

"Careful Seth, Hunter's bitch might hear you and fire you," Dean smirked.

"She wouldn't dare," scoffed Seth.

"She wouldn't," agreed Mikaela. "She thinks she's in charge, but we all know who really holds the power around here, and it's not her or Hunter."

"Speaking of that, what's your man got planned for tonight?" Dean asked, tearing his eyes away from the monitor to look at her.

An evil smirk flashed across Mikaela's face. "Oh, you'll see. It'll be something you'll enjoy almost as much as I will."

"Hm," Seth said. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too. I might have to reward you if you pull it off," Dean added, shooting her a suggestive smirk.

Mikaela laughed and placed a hand on the vest he wore, shoving him playfully. "Randy would kill you," she said truthfully.

"Oh, I can handle him, darling," Ambrose drawled. "Don't you worry."

Before she could respond, a techie called, "Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns, you're up."

"That's our cue," Seth said, pushing off from the crates and heading off to find Roman, who was most likely with Torrie.

Dean also pushed off of the crates, but he didn't follow Seth. Instead he turned to Mikaela, who regarded him with a teasing boredom.

"What, no kiss good luck?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"In your dreams, Ambrose."

"Every night."

Mikaela laughed and kicked him lightly in the shin. "Get outta here."

Dean grinned and then went after Seth. She watched him go, her head tilted to one side.

* * *

Daniel Bryan stood with his arms raised in victory as the loud chants from the crowd rocked the arena. He had just pinned Big Show, and he was extremely proud.

Suddenly, he heard shouts from the fans behind him, but right as he turned around something smashed into him with such force that he swore he had just been struck by a semi. He hit the mat on his back, and his head bounced off of the canvas. A groan of pain escaped him as he cracked open his eyes.

Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins stood above him, laughing. As he watched, Roman Reigns prowled around to join them, looking a little disheveled. _A spear_, he thought. _I got hit with a spear_.

With more cold laughter, the three men began to beat him.

He was curled in a ball in a weak attempt to protect himself when he heard cheers from the crowd. Suddenly, The Shield's relentless attack stopped, and Daniel looked up to see Mel Ryder standing above him, clutching a chair. She looked terrified, but also pissed off. She swung the chair slowly in front of her, and The Shield watched her in amusement.

"Somebody get this little girl out of here," laughed Dean. "She'll hurt herself."

That little comment made her even angrier, and Mel stepped forward, raising the chair and preparing to bring it down on Dean's head.

Before the chair could fall, however, something smacked her in the back of the head. She pitched forward, landing on her face.

Mikaela grabbed Mel and dragged her over to the ropes. Pulling a pair of handcuffs out of the pocket of her jeans, she cuffed the petite brunette to the turnbuckle. Mel sat there helplessly, terrified.

With Mel out of the way, the Hounds of Justice went after Daniel Bryan again, tearing into him with a fury that surprised even Mikaela. She watched appreciatively for a moment before slipping out of the ring and flipping up one of the aprons. She pulled out a kendo stick and proceeded to beat Mel over and over with it until she passed out. And even then she continued to beat her ex-best friend, an animalistic scream escaping from her as she hit her repeatedly.

A pair of taped hands grabbed the kendo stick suddenly, stopping it from striking Mel's limp form again. "Easy," Dean said into Mikaela's ear, sounding impressed. "We don't want to kill her."

"Speak for yourself," the blonde Diva growled, glaring at Mel's bruised body before kicking her one last time, but she allowed Dean to take the kendo stick from her.

"Someone's proud of you," Seth chuckled, and Mikaela followed his gaze to see Randy and Hunter standing at the top of the ramp, watching her. Randy's steely gray eyes gleamed with pride.

They had been there the entire time, and neither had bothered to stop the carnage.

The look in Randy's eyes only made her want to hurt Mel more. Not to mention the high she got from causing Mel all the pain the small brunette Diva was in.. She growled low in her throat. Randy was so hot, and he was all hers.

She didn't care that Dean told her to stop. She didn't care what _anyone_ told her. All she cared about was impressing Randy, and impressing Triple H was only a bonus. She'd probably be Diva's champion for a long, long, time, and she liked that.

She jumped out of the ring, and looked underneath it again. She wanted to find one of the most painful things she could find. So she grabbed a chair, she wanted to find something more intense, but this would do.

The blonde Diva towered over the smallest Diva in the company. She paced back and forth, the chair in her hand as she stared down Mel who was currently blacked out as the moment.

She undid the handcuffs from the small Diva's wrist, and Mel slumped forward. Mikaela smirked at how badly beaten Mel's body looked. It brought her such a high, and she loved making her man proud.

_SMACK!_ The chair slammed hard into Mel's head before Mikaela carelessly tossed the chair outside the ring, and hopped out herself. She was proud.

She walked up the ramp to where Randy and Hunter were. She kissed him sloppily. Just the way the two liked it best. After they had broken the kiss, each one of them stood on a side of Triple H as he held their hands up in victory.

Daniel and Mel were stuck in hell, and there was no one to save them.

Randy and Mikaela were back in their hotel room. "Tonight was…." Randy paused, trying to think of a word, but he had nothing. "I have no words. You've made me speechless, and that's hard to do."

Mikaela smirked, pulling at his shirt. "Oh really?" She questioned, "because I can think of other ways to do that."

Randy chuckled, kissing her. "But honestly, how did you put up with that worthless loser for so long?"

Mikaela laughed coldly. "Honestly? I was just using her. I could get her to do anything I wanted her to. She's so weak and gullible. She wants people to like her, so she tried to impress me. Truth is…she never did. She was just fun to keep around."

"Hm," Randy smiled. "I like you."

"I guess it's a good thing I like you too, isn't it?"

"Hell yeah it is. I mean, think about it. We're at the top right now, and there's _no one_ who could even _try_ to bring us down."

"Of course not, Randal. We're what's best for business."

Randy laughed. "That's my girl," he said.

Later that night, Roman, Torrie, Mikaela and Randy were all hanging at a bar, taking shots. The girls sat in the laps of Randy and Roman, all cozied up. "You know Mel _still_ hasn't woken up?" Torrie asked, laughing a bit. I overheard Niah and Brie crying their eyes out about it."

Mikaela glanced at Randy, and her eyes lit up when she saw the look he had in his eyes. "Really!? Damn! I'm good!"

Randy smirked, kissing the back of her neck. "You're more than good, you're a genius."

"I learn from the best," she smirked, kissing him softly.

"Come on, guys. Let's go dance! We've had one hell of a night!"

* * *

Backstage, Brie sat outside of the trainer's room while she cried. Niah was beside her as Del Rio held her in his arms. Tears were soaking her face, too.

Daniel had come out of the trainer's room with a couple of broken ribs, and they had gotten bandaged. Brie sighed a huge sigh of relief when she saw him come out, but her heart broken when she saw that he was limping.

"Baby," she whispered, hugging him right away, "I was so worried about you. Are you all right?"

"Yes," he said, running his fingers through her hair gently as he held her close. "I'm just fine, Brie. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she whispered. "How's Melly? Is she awake?"

Daniel shook his head. "Where's Punk? Someone needs to let him know."

Del Rio nodded, "I'll text him," he said.

Punk came running down the hallway. He had gone on a run, and had lost track of time. "Where is she!?" He screamed. "What happened to her!?" He had fear in his green eyes, and that was something rarely anyone saw.

Daniel put a hand on his shoulder, explaining everything. "She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors say that she will."

Punk's face went pale. He couldn't lose Mel.

**-Four hours later-**

When Mel opened her eyes, the first thing that she became aware of was a throbbing pain. Her head hurt, her ribs hurt, everything hurt.

Whimpering softly, she rasped, "Punk..."

A hand took hers gently. "Shhhh, I'm here, baby. Shhhh."

Mel turned her head slowly and looked at her boyfriend, a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, baby," Punk whispered, feeling tears sting his own eyes. "Don't. It'll be okay. You'll be okay."

"I really hope you're right..." Mel whispered, bringing his hand to her mouth and kissing his fingers. "I really am."

**-Friday Night SmackDown, September 20th, 2013-**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the most must-see television show in the WWE, Miz TV!"

The crowd roared, and Mike "The Miz" Mizanin paused, allowing the crowd to have their moment. Then he held the mic up to his mouth again.

"My first guest tonight is a tiny Diva who has made a big impact, both in the WWE and in all of our hearts. Please welcome, Mel Ryder!"

Mel's music hit, and she came walking out. Her face and body were bruised, but a big smile was on her face. She had always loved Miz TV, and to be on it was one of her dreams coming true.

Mel walked down the ramp, slapping her fans' hands along the way, and went up the steel steps. Mike held the ropes for her as she stepped in, and she went over to stand at one side of the ring.

"And my next guest," Mike began, turning to face the stage. "Is one of the most devious and brutal Divas on the current roster. Not only that, but she is also, unfortunately, my little sister. Put your hands together for Mikaela Mizanin!"

Different music hit, and Mikaela came strolling out, her Divas title strapped around her waist. Not only that, but right at her side was Randy.

Mel felt a bolt of shock slam into her. Randy wasn't supposed to be out here.

Mike raised his eyebrows as well. This wasn't going to be good.

Randy helped Mikaela up onto the apron and then climbed up himself. Lowering the ropes for her, he waited until she had gotten into the ring before slipping in after her.

Mikaela took the mic offered to her and leaned back against Randy's chest, his arms going around her waist and his fingers tapping almost tauntingly on the title strapped there, eyes fixed on Mel.

Mel looked down. She wanted that title so bad...

"So," Mike began as soon as the crowd had quieted down. "There was definitely a lot of intensity on Monday. Mel, how do you feel about-"

"No one cares about what she has to say," Mikaela drawled, cutting Mike off. "If you want to hear some intelligent answers, then talk to me."

Mel swallowed hard, looking at the mat.

Mike frowned at his sister, and then said, "To be honest, Mikaela, I don't think anyone here gives a damn about you or what you have to say."

Mikaela's face flushed with anger, but before she could say anything Randy leaned forward and spoke into the mic that she held up. "You better watch your mouth, Miz."

"I've never really been good about watching my mouth, Randy," Mike said nonchalantly, not seeming to notice the venom in Randy's voice. Then he turned back to Mel. "So Mel, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-"

Randy suddenly moved from behind Mikaela, and Mel cried, "Watch out!"

Mike spun around just as Randy swung at him, and he ducked the punch and drove his elbow into Randy's stomach. Randy doubled over, and Mike kicked him in the face.

Randy stumbled backward, holding his jaw glaring at Mike. Mikaela dropped her mic and rushed over to him, and she whispered something to him before climbing out of the ring. Randy hesitated just a minute longer, his eyes flicking from Mike to Mel, a deadly promise burning in their gray depths. Then he hopped out of the ring and followed Mikaela up the ramp.

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Punk murmured, gently cradling Mel's face in his hands. They were back in their hotel room, and were relaxing on their bed.

"Better," Mel murmured, snuggling closer to him and nuzzling his neck. "Thanks to your tender care."

Punk smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's my job to take care of you."

Mel blushed a little, and then she kissed him softly. "I love you."

Punk brushed her hair gently out of her face. "I love you too. Oh, and I have something for you!"

Mel sat up and watched curiously as Punk hopped off of the bed and went over to his suitcase. He rummaged around in the pockets for a moment before pulling out a long velvet box. "Here," he murmured, holding it out to her.

Mel took the box and opened it, wondering what he had gotten her. A soft gasp escaped her when she saw a beautiful diamond heart necklace lying inside. "Oh Punk...it's so beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you," Punk replied. He lifted the necklace out and fastened it around her neck. "Think of it as me giving you my heart," he murmured, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Mel melted inside. Punk wasn't the romantic type, so this was totally unexpected, which made it better.

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she whispered, kissing him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter five! Don't forget to review! We love reading them so much! – Melly & Mikaela. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Melly, here's chapter six! I hope you like it, and don't forget to review. Mikaela says hey people. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Honestly, it's awesome. You guys are awesome. I luh yew all. *insert heart here***

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Dammit!"

Mikaela sat cross-legged on the bed in she and Randy's hotel room, watching her boyfriend pace back and forth. His muscles were all tensed and his gray eyes burned with rage, and she raised her eyebrows. She had never seen him this angry before.

Seeing Randy like this probably would've made most people afraid for their lives, but Mikaela was unaffected. She knew how it felt to be that mad, and no matter what he did to other people, she knew that he would never lay a hand on her unless it was a loving one.

"Well that didn't go as planned," she commented, referring to the botched Miz TV segment that had occurred only an hour ago. She leaned back against the mahogany headboard, her gray gaze fixed on Randy.

"Miz ruins everything," he growled, turning on his heel to pace the length of the room again, then changing his mind and sitting on the bed to her, also leaning back against the headboard. He stared at the wall, sulking.

A faint hint of a smile flitted across Mikaela's lips, and she kissed his cheek lightly. "Don't worry about it, babe. I've got a Plan B."

Randy blinked at her, looking a little surprised. "Oh really?"

"Of course," she answered simply. Then she leaned close and whispered something into his ear.

A huge grin spread across Randy's face. "You are a genius. Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Only all the time," Mikaela said brightly, hopping off of the bed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go put the plan into action." With a smirk, she disappeared out the door.

Mikaela wandered down the hallway until she reached the hotel room that she had been looking for, and she rapped on the door and called, "Are you decent?"

"No, but feel free to come in anyways!" a voice called back, and she rolled her eyes and went inside.

Dean met her at the door, a grin on his face. Behind him she could see Seth and Roman lounging on one of the beds, fingers punching the buttons on a couple of Xbox controllers. A discarded controller lay next to them.

"Come to play?" Dean asked, noticing her looking.

"Nah, not today," she replied, going over and plopping down on the other bed. Dean sat down next to her.

"So what brings you here so late?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the TV screen, watching Roman and Seth's Call of Duty game.

"I need you three to do something for me," Mikaela said, also watching the guys' game.

Roman paused the game and looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Does this have anything to do with Mel?"

Mikaela smirked. "It has everything to do with Mel."

"You want us to hurt her?" Seth asked, sounding eager.

"Not this time," Mikaela said nonchalantly. "No, this time I want you to hurt someone close to her."

"Who?" questioned Roman.

An evil smirk crossed her face. "Her boyfriend. Punk."

Dean smirked, turning to his other two team members. "Let's go, boys. We have a job to do."

The three men left, going to the gym. They knew that Punk would be there at this time of morning. It was only 9am, so that's when Punk would go to the gym to do his daily running, while Mel was still asleep safely in their hotel room. He promised he would never leave her alone unless it was in their hotel room where no one could get to her.

Punk ran on the treadmill, his feet pounding onto the ground below him. His music was pouring into his ears, and he was in the zone. Running helped Punk clear his mind of all the things that was going on in his life, and it was when he felt most relaxed. Other than when he was with Mel, of course.

Punk gasped when he felt a bag being placed over his head, and the next thing he knew, everything went black.

The three members of The Shield didn't hold back at all. The three men showed no justice, even though that's what they "stood" for. The continued to beat Punk, even after they knew that they should've stopped, but they didn't. They were doing what was best for business. They were also pleasing Mikaela. Which was an extra bonus. Especially for Dean. He would do anything to impress "his" girl.

* * *

Daniel Bryan was with Brie as they relaxed in their hotel room, eating breakfast together. Things were quiet between the couple, but it was a relaxed quiet; something that both of them had been in need of for days.

There was a knock at the door, and Brie looked at Daniel confused. "Are you expecting someone?" The Bella asked.

Daniel shook his head. "Not anyone that I know of," he replied, "but let me go see who it is."

He opened the door to see Del Rio and Niah on the other side. Niah could barely keep herself together as tears soaked her face, and she tiny frame shook against Del Rios. It was clear that he too was upset by something, but was keeping himself together for Niah's sake.

"Del Rio?" Bryan questioned. "What is it? What's the matter?"

"It's Phil," he replied in such a quiet whisper, that Daniel could barely hear him. "He's on life support, and he's most likely not going to make it."

It took many moments for Daniel's brain to even process what Del Rio had just told him, and when his brain did, he couldn't even think of a response. "What…?" He asked.

Brie appeared in the doorway after a few moments, and her heart began to race. "Guys….what's going on?"

"The Shield attacked Punk this morning," Del Rio explained. "It's bad, guys….it's really, really bad. He's on life support, and….he's probably not going to make it."

Brie didn't speak for a while. No one did. But when she finally did speak, she asked, "does Mel know?"

Del Rio could only shake his head. "No….I don't….I don't know how to tell her."

"I'll do it," Brie said softly. She kissed Daniel goodbye, and made her way to Mel's hotel room.

* * *

She knocked on the door, and when it opened, she saw Mel standing on the other side. She looked happy. She was in one of Punk's t-shirts, and a pair of his sweats. "Hi Brie!" Mel chirped happily. "Punk isn't here right now; he went for a run like he always does!" She smiled warmly. "Did you want to hang out?"

Brie swallowed roughly. This was going to be harder than she thought. Much harder, "Melly, you need to sit down. This is really important."

The young bubbly Diva suddenly wasn't so happy anymore. In fact, she became extremely fearful. The look on Brie's face, and the tone of her voice gave her enough reasons in itself to be afraid. "Brie…?" Mel whispered. "What's going on….?"

Brie looked at Mel, her heart already breaking. "Melly….The Shield attacked Phil this morning, and they put him on life support. It's the only thing that's keeping him alive."

Mel stared at Brie. She didn't know what to think. She thought that she was in a really bad dream, and that she was going to wake up at any moment now. She sat in a trance. When she came out of it, she realized that there were tears streaming down her face. "No….no he's n-not," she said, stumbling over her words as her tiny frame shook. "Wo-Wolverine is j-just going for a r-r-run, he's going to be back s-soon," she choked out through her sobs. "He's going to be back!" She yelled.

Brie shook her head, "no, Melly. He's not at the gym. He's at the hospital, and you need to go see him."

Mel pushed Brie roughly. "You're lying!" She yelled at she ripped the door open and ran down the hall to the gym. Her hazel eyes stung from the tears that were soaking her face looked around the gym for Punk in a panic. "Wolverine?!" She screamed out. "Wolverine! Where are you!? I need you!" She kept looking, but she couldn't find him.

She fell to the floor as reality hit her, and she sobbed like a young child. Brie was right beside her as she took her friend into her arms. "Come on, Melly. You need to see him."

**-The hospital-**

Brie had gone into Punk's room with Mel alone even though Bryan, Niah, and Del Rio had come to support Mel too.

Mel stared at Punk. He looked like hell. His eyes were closed, and he had a breathing tube down his throat. That tube was the only thing that kept his heart beating. "Wolverine…?" Mel called out softly as tears soaked her face. "Wolverine….please wake up….I need you right now…." She walked over to his bed, she was too afraid to touch him. She so badly wanted to, but she was too afraid. "You promised…" she choked out through her sobs. "I need you….Phil…" she choked. "Please wake up….I love you….I want to marry you….I…" The young Diva trailed off. "Please don't leave me…"

* * *

Back at the hotel, Mikaela was hanging out with Randy, Roman, Dean, and Seth. "Did you do it?" She asked, once they were all settled on the two beds that were in the hotel room.

"Yeah, we got the job done," Seth replied, taking a slice of pizza out of the box that sat in the middle of the bed. "He couldn't even put up a fight," he laughed coldly. "We were too much for the "Best in the World," Mel is going to be a mess." He smirked.

Mikaela's eyes light up. "Good! That's _exactly_ what I want! Who knew that making someone's life hell could be so much fun?" She grinned widely. "I should've started making her life hell a long time ago. But hey, better late than never, right?"

"Hell yes," Randy growled into her ear. "Now if you three could beat it, Mikaela and I have things that we need to attend to."

The Shield members quickly got the hint and left, taking the pizza with them. "I wanted some of that," she pouted.

Randy laughed. "Why have that when you can just have me?" He kissed her neck as she undid his jeans, and pulled at his shirt.

Mikaela smirked. "You know what? I like the way you think. And you know you taste _so_ much better than any pizza."

"Of course I do, I'm me."

Mikaela smirked again, kissing him deeply. Everything in her life was going just the way she wanted it to, while Mel's life was a living hell. This was perfect.

* * *

Ronnie Johnson roamed the halls freely as he listened to his music. He was singing David Otunga's theme song aloud. The guy may be annoying as hell, but hey, his theme song was catchy.

He smirked as he saw Torrie walking down the hall in his direction. "Yo, how's it going? Would you like a Rock Bottom?" He laughed as he threw his belt over his shoulder. Of course he had his belt on him at all times. He wanted to show off his gold any time he got the chance.

Torrie rolled her eyes, snorting. "You think that you're just _so_ great, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what you think!" Ronnie said, cutting her off as he laughed again. "How do you like my belt? Are you mad that I took it off your boy Roman? Don't worry; maybe he'll get it back…._someday_." He smirked.

Torrie rolled her eyes. "I don't like cocky jerks."

"It's not cocky when you can back it up," he whispered in her ear as he leaned close to her. So close that she could feel his breath on her neck.

Torrie got chills, and she swore that she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Whatever," she huffed. "I have places to be."

"Okay, catch you later! Tell your boy Roman I say what's up!" He called, waving to her as he walked away; he could hear Torrie mumbling to herself. He laughed. He loved being the new tag team champion.

**-Four days later-**

Mel sat at the hospital in Punk's room. She hadn't moved since the night she got there. She hadn't eaten, or drank anything. She hadn't done anything but sit there, and hold his hand. She held his hand and begged him to wake up, but he never did. And it seemed as if she told him that she loved him every five minutes.

"Melly, honey," Brie said, resting a soft hand on her younger friends shoulder. "Come on, you need to go home."

"B-But I don't w-want to l-leave Wolverine," Mel choked out through the tears that were already starting to soak her face. "I….I want to be h-here when h-he w-w-wakes up," she stammered.

"Melly Bear…" Niah said gently. "The doctors already told you that he's not going to wake up."

Mel couldn't speak. Her small body just shook as she sobbed. No sounds came out of her, she was crying too hard. After a few minutes, she finally managed to choke out, "I don't want to tell him goodbye…"

"So tell him that you'll see him later," Brie gently explained. "He'll be with you every day, all the time, Melly. He'll be in your heart."

She brought her hand up to her heart necklace Punk had given last night, closing her fingers around it. She had given him her heart, and now he was in her heart. Forever.

Mel was silent for a while before she spoke again. "Can I please be alone for a while?"

Brie nodded. "Of course Melly."

Niah and Brie left, closing the door behind them.

Mel moved her chair closer to Punk's bedside. "I'm sorry…" she said. "This is all my fault. I wish that it was me instead of you who was laying in this bed right now…" She sniffled, but she didn't bother to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face. "I just want you to know how much I love you, Wolverine." She took a breath, and let out shaky deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I love you so much Phillip Jack Brooks. I love you, and I'm _always_ going to love you. I promise to make you proud, and to apply everything you taught me. I love you." She brushed her lips across his, inhaling his sent one last time.

After about twenty minutes, she told the nurses that she had said her goodbyes, and she watched as they unplugged the machine that kept his heart beating, and she listened to it as it went flat line. She knew that Punk wasn't suffering anymore, but it didn't stop the pain that she felt in her chest.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews for chapter would really mean a lot. Thank you so much guys. Chapter seven should be posted tomorrow because I don't have class or work, and Mikaela doesn't have school, so it should be up. Don't forget to review, thanks guys. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews on chapter six, guys. :) Trust me when I tell you it was one of the most difficult things I have ever had to write in my life. Punk is my favorite, and I'm also hopelessly in love with him. So, reviews for the chapter meant a lot. *heart* - Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Mikaela looked out at the empty arena seats, imagining them full of screaming fans. Sometimes she got so caught up in her personal life that she forgot how amazing her job was. Being here, in this ring, had always been her dream.

She was perched on top of one of the turnbuckles, her feet resting on the middle rope. When she had woken up this morning, Randy was gone, a note left on his pillow. Apparently he had a meeting with Hunter that he had to go to, which meant that she would be on her own for a few hours. So she had decided to go to her favorite place, the ring.

And now here she was, sitting here wrapped in her thoughts. She sighed, the noise echoing in the silence. It was almost too quiet. She thrived in chaos.

"Hey."

The familiar voice sliced through the quiet, and Mikaela felt her heart jump, not just out of shock. "Hey."

Dean slipped through the ropes easily and stood in front of her, arms crossed lazily over his chest. His blue eyes studied her face. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Randy had a meeting with Hunter, so I came here because I was going to have a few hours to myself," she replied, trying not to think about how good he smelled. "Where are Seth and Roman?"

"Roman's with Torrie, and Seth is being a lazy bum and sleeping in," Dean answered, resting his hands on the top rope on either side of her and looking up at her. She could tell that he had just showered a few minutes ago; his hair was still damp, and it wasn't slicked back yet like it usually was when he had a match that night. It was messy looking and framed his face in the most adorable way, at least to her.

"Hm. So you're all alone just like me," Mikaela mused.

"That's correct," Dean said, a ghost of a smile flitting across his face. "Only neither of us are alone anymore."

Something about that simple statement struck her, and she swallowed hard, suddenly feeling choked up. She looked into his eyes and saw the same thing that she was feeling glimmering in their blue depths.

And then she was leaning down and he was stretching up, and their lips met in the middle, and they kissed each other with such longing that it was clear that both of them had wanted this for a long time.

And for a little while all that mattered was the two of them.

* * *

"You're overreacting."

"Overreacting?!" Torrie repeated incredulously, staring at Roman with rage in her eyes. "You killed someone, Roman! You and those other two morons!"

"We were just following orders," Roman snapped, running a hand through his black hair. "That's all."

"Why in the hell would you agree to murder someone?!" Torrie shouted.

"I didn't!" Roman shouted back. "All we were told was to hurt him!"

"Well, mission accomplished! You definitely hurt him!"

"Oh please," Roman spat, suddenly getting very angry. "You sure as hell aren't perfect either, sweetheart."

A moment later his head snapped back, and he stared at Torrie in disbelief, the handprint on his cheek slowly filling in with red.

"You're right," Torrie said almost pleasantly, snatching up her bag and opening the door to their hotel room. "Because if I was perfect, I must certainly would not have just done that."

And with that she swept out the door, leaving a stunned Roman standing there.

About five minutes later, Torrie sat in one of the hotel's many hallways, her bag by her side. It hadn't occurred to her when she left Roman that she wouldn't have a place to stay, and she was feeling pretty stupid at the moment.

The door to her left opened suddenly, and the last person that she would expect to see poked his head out.

"Hey Torrie," Ronnie grinned, eyes lighting up.

"I'm not in the mood, Ronnie," Torrie sighed. And man was that the truth. The full weight of Punk's death hit her suddenly, and before she knew what was happening tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Hey," Ronnie said, sounding startled. "Hey. What's wrong?" He knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

Torrie resisted at first, but then she allowed him to bring her into his warm embrace, and she cried while she poured out everything that had happened.

"I'm such a terrible person," she whispered after she was done. "I hurt so many people..."

"You're not a terrible person," Ronnie murmured, actually sounding serious for once. "You've just done some terrible things, some of which were out of your control. And the rest were mistakes. We all make them. The important thing is that we learn from them."

Torrie took a deep, shaky breath, suddenly feeling at peace. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ronnie replied. Then he stood up, gently tugging her up with him. "Now come on. You're not sleeping out here."

He picked up her bag and headed back into his room, and after a moment Torrie followed, suddenly feeling like maybe there was hope for her after all.

* * *

Niah watched Del Rio pace back and forth in front of her, as he mumbled to himself. He was angry. He had just found out that Mikaela had ordered The Shield to do what they did. Mikaela was the reason that Phil Brooks was dead, and she was probably having sex with someone somewhere not giving a damn.

Niah played with her hair. She couldn't believe Mikaela would go _this_ low. More importantly, she didn't know how to tell Mel that Mikaela was the reason for the death of the love of her life. "Baby…." She started softly. "We have to go check and Melly…I'm worried about her."

"I know, beautiful," he said softly. "I'm worried about her, too. But this is a blow that Mel shouldn't have to take. I just…I don't know what to do for her. I don't know how to make her feel better."

"It's going to take Melly a long, long, time to heal. She probably won't ever be okay from this. But we have to let her know."

Del Rio nodded. "I know we do, and I think that Brie is best when talking to Melly about this whole thing. Mel looks up to Brie. She admires her."

Niah nodded. "You're right. Melly does. I texted Brie and told her the news this morning."

"Okay, so maybe it's best that Brie talks to her. Do you wanna watch a movie? It's been a rough few days, and it would be nice to relax."

"Sure baby. A movie sounds perfect."

Del Rio smiled. "Great, I'll start the popcorn." He said, making his way over to the microwave. While it cooked, his eyes watched Niah. They were soft. He loved her, she meant everything to him. Niah was his world, and with the death of Punk hitting everyone hard, it made Del Rio come to realize just how important Niah was to him. He needed to make sure to let it be known more often. "I love you," he whispered.

Niah looked up at him, giving him a warm smile. "I love you too."

* * *

Brie Bella threw her phone across the room, causing Daniel to jump. "Babe?" He questioned. "What's the matter?"

"Mikaela had The Shield kill Phil. She planned it. She's the reason he's dead." She screamed in frustration. "I can't believe her! This is a whole new low!" She sighed heavily, trying to calm herself. "I need to go check on Melly."

"Do you want to go with you?"

"No, that's okay. I'll be lucky if I get Melly to talk at all. Thanks though, baby. I'll be back soon. I love you. So much."

"I love you too, baby." He said, kissing her. "I'll see you soon."

Brie made her way to Mel's hotel room; she didn't even bother to knock on the door because she knew that Mel wouldn't let her in. So she used the extra key that would've been Punk's. When she walked in, she could feel her heart break. She saw Mel sitting on the bed cross-legged as she clenched onto a picture of her and Punk. They looked so happy in the photo together, she missed that side of Mel. Everyone did.

"Hey Melly," Brie said gently. "How are you today?"

Mel looked up from the picture, her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks were tear stained, and her face was pale. She looked as if she had lost some weight, she looked horrible, but that was to be expected. "Melly….." Brie said slowly as her eyes looked around the hotel room. She saw quite a handful of empty beer bottles around the hotel room, but she decided it was best not to comment on those right away. "Melly, honey, when was the last time you ate something?"

Mel only shrugged. She opened her mouth to speak, but she only cried harder.

Brie took Mel into her arms. "Oh Melly…" she whispered gently as she stroked her hair as a way to help her younger friend relax. "Why don't you shower, and you and I can go to the practice ring for a while? Why don't you show me what Punk taught you?"

Mel looked up at Brie; the young Diva seemed to be considering it. "Can I wear his Cubs hat?" She asked; her voice cracking. "And his t-shirt?"

Brie nodded. "You can wear anything you want."

Mel placed the picture down gently as she went and go in the shower. Brie watched Mel with sad eyes. How was she going to tell Mel that Mikaela was the reason Punk was dead?

Brie and Mel made their way to the ring, and Brie stopped when she saw Mikaela and Dean making out. She rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable."

Mel didn't say anything, but Brie could see the fear in her. "I don't wanna do this anymore…"

"It's going to be okay, Melly. Don't worry."

Mikaela pulled away from Dean as she growled, doing up his jeans. "What the hell do you two losers want?"

"Mel would like to use the ring, Mikaela."

"Whatever. We don't need it. Besides, Dean and I just finished up anyway, didn't we baby?"

Dean nodded. "Best fifteen minutes of my life." He then turned to Mel. "By the way, Mel, how's Phil?" He smirked as he watched Mel's face lose all its color, and Mel looked like she was going to break.

"It's such a shame he isn't here anymore, isn't it Dean?" Mikaela questioned, kissing Dean again.

Mel watched as the two made out right in front of her. She was having such a hard time keeping herself together.

Dean pulled away, and looked to Mel again. "You know the last thing he said to us before we killed him? He said that he loved you. He begged for us to stop. For us to just…let him go…it was quite entertaining if you ask me."

Mikaela laughed coldly. "And you know what, Mel? This was all _my_ plan, and I have no regrets. And you better watch yourself. Without Phil around to protect you, nowhere is safe for a piece of trash like you."

She took Dean by the hand. "Come on, baby. Let's go clubbing. I want to have some fun."

Dean smirked. "Didn't we just have fun?"

Mikaela smirked back. "Okay, I want to have more fun."

Without a word, Mel went back to her hotel room. She didn't want anyone to see her lose it, so she just forced herself to keep it all inside.

* * *

The news of Punk's death made its way around the company quickly, and everyone felt at a loss. They also felt afraid. They didn't know what to do, but they didn't want to become Randy or Mikaela's next victim, either.

Mel sat alone in her hotel room, with another six pack of beer, deep down she knew that drinking wasn't going to help her, and that this wouldn't be what Punk would want for her, but she didn't know what else to do. She felt lost, hurt, broken, confused, and alone.

A knock sounded on the door, and Mel dragged herself over to it, thinking that it might be Brie again. The thought that it was The Shield come to get her next flitted through her mind, but she found that she didn't really care. Let them kill her, she had nothing left to live for anyway.

But when she pulled the door open, she saw that it wasn't The Shield on the other side. It was Mike "The Miz" Mizanin.

"Hey," Mike said, sympathy clear on his face. "I met Brie in the hallway. She said you weren't doing too good. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Mel just stared at him, looking at his clear blue eyes and dark hair, his last name echoing in her head. Mizanin, Mizanin, Mizanin...

"Why the hell would you care?" she asked, her voice taking on a nasty edge that was totally foreign to her. "It was your sister who did this. Mikaela was the one who murdered Punk, or didn't you hear?"

Disbelief and confusion filled Mike's eyes. "No...it was The Shield..."

"And who do you think ordered them to do it, Mike?" Mel demanded, anger blazing in her hazel eyes. "Think about it. Roman and Seth are her best friends, and she's fucking Dean. Dean's the leader, and he'd gladly kill for her."

The realization struck Mike, and he said, "Oh god."

"Yeah," Mel said bitterly. "So you'll understand that I don't want anything to do with you or the rest of your goddamn family."

She started shutting the door, but Mike stuck his foot out, stopping it from closing.

"Just leave!" Mel screamed at him.

"I didn't kill him," Mike said, his voice firm. "I haven't done anything wrong. I've never once hurt you. I am not my sister."

Something about that last sentence penetrated Mel's walls, and suddenly they crumbled. The tears came, and the sobs, ripping themselves from her chest. She fell forward, but Mike was there to catch her, and he held her in his arms as she finally let go.

Mike held her for a long time, it was probably close to two hours. He never said a word, he didn't judge her. He just held her. "I miss him so much Mike…and it's only been two days…I can't…."

She trialed off, as was pacing in front of the bed she was just sitting on a few minutes ago. "We were going to get married….he and I talked about it once….he told me that there was no one he wanted to spend his life with other than me…he told me that I was the best thing that ever happened to him…" She sobbed as she felt a range of emotions rush through her. "I wake up in the morning, and I…I think that he's going to be there when I open my eyes, but he's not….he's gone…" She choked out the last word as she picked up one of the empty beer bottles, and threw it at the wall. "Why couldn't they just have killed me instead!?" She screamed. "I can't do this…I won't make it here without Phil….he was my best friend, my trainer, the love of my life…." She stopped, realizing that she was rambling.

"Mike…I don't know what to do without him….he was my rock….he kept me together…."

Mike hugged again. "So you lean on me, you lean on Brie, you lean on Niah, and Daniel, and Del Rio. We're going to get you through this, I promise."

Mel didn't know if it was a good idea for Mike to make a promise. Promises were too hard to keep.

* * *

**A/N: The mood will lighten up with chapters soon guys, I promise. Melly just has to go through the grieving processes of losing the man who kept her together. Mikaela says that she loves being evil and she only feeds off of it, lololol. Don't forget to reviews guys. *heart* **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, it means so much. Keep them coming! We always love to hear what you have to say! Here's chapter eight, enjoy! - Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The next morning when Torrie awoke, she saw that Ronnie was already up, and ready to go. "Hey," he gave her a warm smile. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept rather well, actually. Thank you for letting me crashing here last night, it was nice to hang with someone who actually isn't an asshole."

Ronnie smiled again. "It's not a problem; I'm always down for helping a friend out. Would you like to go and get some coffee?"

Torrie's eyes lit up. "I would love to go and get some coffee with you, Ronnie."

The pair of friends went to go and get some coffee at a local coffee shop. They sat at a small booth in the corner. "How are you feeling?" Ronnie asked, smiling before he took a sip of his coffee. He knew that Torrie had to be feeling a mix of emotions, considering the fact that her boyfriend had killed someone.

"I don't know," Torrie sighed truthfully, looking down. "It's not that I don't like Mel…it's not that I was siding with Mikaela…I just…didn't know what crowd to follow, I guess…" She looked down as she played with the spoon that was in her coffee. "I can't believe they killed him…" She whispered as she blinked away the tears that stung her eyes. "To take someone's life...it's just…it's not all right…I can't even begin to _try_ and picture the pain Mel is going through, and to think that I was one of them, I ca-"

Ronnie cut her off, and took Torrie by surprise when he had rested his hand on top of hers. Her eyes slowly shifted towards their hands, and she got a warm, fuzzy feeling when she glanced at Ronnie. He really was a good guy.

"Torrie," Ronnie said softly, bringing her out of her thoughts. "You didn't do anything wrong. That was Roman's doing."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" She asked, not being able to hold back the tears as they began to spill from her eyes.

"Because," Ronnie started, as he stood up, and then sat down next to her. "Because you're a good person, and you feel the pain Mel is feeling. But I promise that the pain will go away soon, and the sun will shine again. Even for Mel," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and he held her while she cried. "Shhhh," he whispered. "Everything will be okay, Torrie. I promise. I'm here for you."

Ronnie held her close as he stroked her hair. He just wanted everything to be all right.

* * *

**-Monday Night RAW, September 23, 2013-**

Hell in a Cell matches were usually reserved for the Pay-Per-View of the same name, but tonight Triple H had decided that one would happen. It would be Randy Orton vs. Daniel Bryan.

Daniel's music hit, and the crowd went crazy as he made his entrance. He fired up a "yes" chant before he went into the cell, climbing into the ring and standing there, focused and ready to fight.

A moment passed, and then Randy's music hit. The crowd got quiet as everyone, including Daniel, stared at the stage, waiting for the Viper to appear.

Everyone was so focused, in fact, that no one noticed The Shield until they were already in the cell with Daniel. Roman and Seth went after him viciously while Dean took his time, shutting the cell door firmly. He reached into his pocket and brought out a thick chain and padlock, and he began winding the chain through the door while Roman and Seth beat the hell out of Daniel.

He was just about to click the padlock into place when the crowd began cheering. He looked up, blinking in confusion. Then he laughed coldly. Mel Ryder was running down the ramp toward the cell, a determined look on her face.

Dean laughed again. What did she think she was going to do against the three of them? They would rip her to pieces.

As it turned out, they didn't have to. Just as she reached the menacing structure of the cell, Mikaela hopped the barricade and seized her by the hair, smashing her face into the outside. Then she dragged Mel over to where Dean stood by the door. The two of them were already on the same wavelength, as always, and he knew exactly what she had in mind. He opened the cell door, and Mikaela threw Mel in.

Mel hit the floor and lay there, a little stunned. She started to get up, but Mikaela kicked her in the ribs, stunning her. Dean quickly shut the cell door and padlocked it.

Mikaela stood outside the cell, laughing as she watched the horrified look on Mel's face.

Roman and Seth finished up with Daniel, who was bruised and battered after being flung around. They waited in the ring while Dean grabbed Mel and dragged her over to them. He practically threw her into the ring, and then he slid in and they lifted her up. The crowd all screamed in disapproval as they triple power bombed her.

And Mikaela just stood there and laughed.

Mel managed to get to her knees, her body screaming in protest. Dimly she knew that she shouldn't have come out here, but her judgment had been clouded ever since Punk had died.

Seth stepped forward, leg raised to drive his boot into her side, but Dean held his arm out, stopping him. "Nah, leave her," he said, sounding almost bored. "I think she's had enough." He nodded at Roman, who hopped out of the ring and unlocked the padlock. He pulled the chains off of the door and pushed it open.

Mel pulled herself up using the ropes and limped warily past Dean and Seth, who watched her with cold eyes. She hurried past Roman and started for the ramp.

Mikaela's hand shot out and seized her hair, and she yanked the young Diva closer before whispering into her ear. "Watch your back, little girl." Then she shoved Mel forward, a smirk on her face.

Mel fixed her gaze on the ground as she walked as fast as she could up the ramp and to the back.

Mikaela waited for The Shield to exit the cell before they all went up the ramp as well. She allowed Seth and Roman to go ahead and dropped back to walk with Dean. "Good job," she said softly.

"I was going to say the same to you," Dean responded. He slipped his hand into hers discreetly, giving it a squeeze.

The two headed back to the hotel, a low growl leaving Mikaela's throat as her hands traveled under Dean's shirt. He was quick to throw it to the side before he kissed her again.

Mikaela kissed him back with just as much passion as she undid his belt with one hand, making sure to keep her lips locked onto his. "I love doing this. Making her life hell, and then spending my time with you."

Dean laughed. "She's so weak with Punk gone," he said, pulling Mikaela's shirt over her head as he laughed again. "I won't be surprised if Vince releases her to be honest. She's like an annoying little fly that just won't go away."

Mikaela nodded in agreement, "we're doing way too much talking. We have better things to do other than to talk about that loser, babe," she said in between kisses.

"Speaking of losers, what about Randy?"

Mikaela only laughed. "He's nothing."

Later that night Mikaela left Dean's hotel room quietly, and made her way to Randy's. She made sure to leave a note for Dean to wake up to in the morning, saying that she went for a run.

When he opened the door, he smiled a dark smile. "I see what you did to that little piece of trash out there. I also heard about Punk's death, nice twist." He smirked.

Mikaela smirked, kissing him as she walked inside. "You know what they say, I learn from the best," she said, removing his shirt.

Randy groaned. "Don't tease me," he growled.

"I'm not, babe, it's been too long."

She smiled before kissing him again.

Fifteen minutes later, Mikaela lay next to Randy. She lay there content with her life. She had the best of both worlds. She had Dean, she had Randy, Mel's life was falling apart, and Mel had lost Punk. Things couldn't be any better for her.

* * *

Niah Gilbert stood in front of Del Rio, she had never been so angry. "What the hell do you mean you _knew_ about the attack on Mel tonight!?" She screamed, throwing a shoe at him.

Del Rio ducked, the shoe missing him by less than an inch. "I'm sorry! But she needed to learn a lesson!" He yelled back, throwing his hands in the air. "I mean, who would be _that_ stupid to go out there and try to save Daniel Bryan from the Shield and Mikaela out of all people!? She's an idiot!"

"Maybe she went out there to help Daniel because she _cares_ about him! You should try giving a damn about someone every once in a while! I don't know who you are anymore, but what I do know is that you are _not_ the man I fell in love with, and I _don't_ deserve this! I deserve better! _So_ much better! How could you do that to me!?" She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Melly is my best friend! She needs me right now! She needs all the support she can get! She just lost the love of her life! Her best friend!"

Del Rio growled. "Whatever," he mumbled. "It couldn't have happened to a more deserving person," he grumbled.

Niah gasped softly before slapping Del Rio across the face so hard that she could see her own handprint. "You and I are _done_! Don't you dare _ever_ speak to me again! You can go find someone who's low of a person as you are." She grabbed all off her things within five minutes, and stormed out.

She didn't know where to go as she stood in the hallway, she felt kind of lost.

"Niah?" asked a voice from behind. "What happened?"

Niah turned around to see John Cena standing before her. The Heavy World tittle rested on his shoulder. "Oh, hey John," she said softly. "Not much...me and Rio just got into a fight…."

"Did he kick you out?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Niah shook her head. "I left."

John's face fell. He had a hard time believing that things were really over for the couple, but maybe it was for the best. "Would you like to stay with me?"

Niah nodded. "I would love that, John."

John gladly took Niah's things before taking her hand into his free hand, and gave in a squeeze, letting her know that everything would be okay.

* * *

Daniel walked out of the trainer's room to feel Brie practically fall into him as tears soaked her face. "Baby," she choked out. "You can't do this anymore, please…" She begged as her eyes looked at all of the bruises, cuts, and marks on his body. "I can't stand to see you like this anymore. Please, take some time off. I just want you to be all right…" She trailed off as her voice cracked. "I love you more than anything in this world, Bryan Danielson," she whispered into his bare skin. "And I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hey," Daniel said softly, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Don't think like that. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. I asked you to marry me for a reason, remember?" He smiled a little. "I asked you because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Brianna. We're going to have a beautiful family one day, and I can't wait to start that with you." He ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke. "I promise you that this will all blow over soon. But for now, how about you and I go have a movie night in our hotel room?"

Brie smiled up at him. She wanted him to be all right, and she trusted Daniel with everything she had, including her life. So if he told her that this would all be over soon, then she would believe him. "A movie night with my perfect fiancé sounds perfect," she said.

Daniel smiled back as he placed an arm around her shoulders, and kissed her temple. "Don't worry, baby. Everything is going to be okay," he said as the couple began to make their way to their hotel room. "I love you."

"I love you more," she whispered, kissing him softly.

* * *

When Mike took one look at the defeated look in Mel's eyes, he took her arm gently and led her to a quiet corner. "Are you okay?" he asked, clearly worried.

Mel just shrugged and looked away, her eyes bloodshot. Mike frowned. At first he thought that it was because she had been crying, but as he leaned in for a closer look he caught a faint whiff of alcohol off of her breath.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked, his blue eyes narrowing.

"It doesn't matter," Mel mumbled, shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie. It had been Punk's favorite, and tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Mel, you have to stop drinking," Mike demanded, his tone taking on a sharp edge. "It won't do any good for you to die from drinking too much."

"I told you it doesn't matter!" she snapped, her voice going up a notch. "Stay out of my business, Mike!"

"I'm just making sure you're all right!" Mike snapped right back.

"That's not your job! You're not Phil!" Mel exclaimed. As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt guilty. A flare of hurt and pain clouded Mike's sky blue eyes, and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"You're right, I'm not," he admitted quietly. "But that doesn't mean I don't care."

Mel stopped short, a lump beginning to form in her throat. He couldn't do this to her. Not now. Not this soon.

Mike seemed to snap out of it suddenly, and he ran a hand through his hair before saying, "Come on. The show is over. Let's go out to the ring, and you can show me what Punk's taught you, hm?"

The thought of that made her feel better, so she nodded and whispered, "Okay."

They went out to the ring and began to practice, but Mel's mind wasn't on wrestling and Mike could tell.

"You're not focusing," he said.

Mel sighed. "I'm sorry. I just can't get my mind off of him..."

Mike studied her for a moment, and then he said, "How about we go and visit the cemetery?"

Mel blinked at him, a little confused. "The cemetery?"

"Yeah. You know, to see Punk."

"Oh." That lump was back again, but she managed to push it back down. And besides, she needed to go. She needed to see the headstone in order for it to truly be real.

And so she took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

The drive to the cemetery was quiet. Mel had put on a pair of Punk's sweatpants before she and Mike had left, as well as his favorite Cubs hat.

The small Diva stared at the window; her mind was spinning of thoughts of her and Punk. She still refused to believe that Punk was really gone. She told herself over and over that he would be here when she woke up the next morning, but it was never true.

Mike glanced at Mel; he could tell that she was still in denial. He didn't know how to get her out of it, but he didn't want to push her either. He wanted to allow her to go through the whole grieving process. No matter how long it took, that way, she could slowly begin to heal. The right way, instead of drinking, the last thing he wanted to do was watch her drink her life away. She had so much to show this company.

He walked beside Mel as the approached his gravestone. "Mike…I can't…" She said, freezing in her tracks. "I changed my mind…please don't make me do this…" She begged as the tears began to form in her eyes. "It'll make it to real."

"But Melly, it _is_ real." He said, trying to gentle as he could. "Punk is gone, and he's not coming back."

Mel looked at him; mixed emotions filled her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Wolverine isn't dead!" She screamed. "This is all a really bad dream, and I'm going to wake up from it soon! You'll see!" She said. "He's going to come back," she whispered.

Mike's face fell. "Melly...no, he's not. He died four days ago."

Mel didn't say anything, but moments later, her hand had come in contact with his cheek, and then she pushed him. "You're just nothing more than a liar! You're just like that sister of yours!" She yelled angrily. "You want me to be alone! You're glad he's gone! You're happy I'm miserable!"

Mike stood there at a loss, his heart breaking into a million pieces. He knew that Mel was only taking her anger out on him, because she didn't know how else to vent it. "Melly…_please_ stop hurting me," he finally said. "Punk is gone, and he's not coming back."

"But I need him!" She cried. "My heart is hurting, and nothing is taking the pain away! That's why I started drinking! It I like the way it makes me feel! It numbs everything! I don't feel the pain when I drink!"

"I know, Melly." Mike said softly. "I know it does, but that's not the answer."

"Then what is supposed to be the answer!? Because I don't have one, Mike!"

"I wish I knew, Melly. But we'll find the answer in time. Together. I promise you that we will."

Mel stared at Mike, she didn't know if she could trust him.

"Come on," Mike said softly. "Let's go and talk to him. You need to. I bet he misses you."

Mel was quiet for a few moments. "Mike…" she whispered. "Do you think that Phil thinks about me? That he's proud of me?" She asked softly, her eyes and her voice had softened as the tears continued to pour down her face. "Because I think about him all the time, and I miss him every minute of every day."

"Of course he thinks about you, Melly. He thinks about you every day, and he watches over you every moment of everyday. I can promise you that he doesn't like that fact that the girl he loves more than anything is drinking," he said as the two sat down in front of his headstone.

"I know," Mel said, staring at Punk's headstone. She was quiet for a while, and then she whispered, "hi, baby. I miss you. And I love you."

At that very moment, the sun had come out from behind the clouds, and shined down on Mel and Mike. As if Punk could hear her, and this was his way of responding, letting her know that he was with her. That he loved her too.

Mel looked up at the sky as she felt warmth fill her for the first time in days. Punk had heard her, and he was here with her. He loved her. Maybe everything would be okay. Just like Mike said, maybe they would find the answer. Together.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry chapter eight took a few days to be posted, you guys! It was an emotional one! Don't forget to review, and Kaela says hello and thank you! – Melly. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, after talking with one of my really good friends last night, I have a question for all you readers! Are you guys on Team Randy/Hunter? OR…are you on team Melly? (Formally known as team Wolverine/Punk!) Let me know who's side you're on in review! I'm curious! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**-Friday Night Smackdown, September 27, 2013**

"Hello everybody, and welcome to the most must-see television show on Friday nights, Miz TV!"

The crowd roared, but Mike's face stayed serious. There was a sad look in his blue eyes, and he took a deep breath to steady himself before continuing. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you all must have heard, last Friday we lost one of the most beloved WWE Superstars we have ever had. CM Punk died from injuries sustained due to a vicious beating from The Shield." Mike stopped talking and swallowed hard. He and Punk hadn't been the best of friends, but they had shared many conversations about various things, and he had been hit hard by his loss.

The crowd was so silent that you could've heard a pin drop, and as Mike looked out at the audience he saw tears shimmering on many faces. Everyone missed CM Punk.

"Now if you could all please join me in introducing my guest at this time," Mike began, his voice raspy. "The person who loved Punk more than anyone, Mel Ryder."

Mel's music hit, and the crowd cheered for the Diva who over the past week had lost everything. She came walking out, her head held high but a terrible sadness gleaming in her hazel eyes. She went down the ramp and headed up the steel steps, Mike holding the ropes for her so she could climb into the ring. She took the mic he offered her and waited, her hands trembling a little.

Mike looked at her closely, trying to decide if she could handle this or not. It didn't matter though; it was too late to go back. "Mel, I know this has been an extremely difficult and emotional time for you, but I just wanted to get you out here to ask you how you're doing."

Mel stared at the mat, struggling to push down the lump in her throat. Her fingers toyed with the mic, and for a second it seemed that she was going to drop it and run. But then she lifted it to her lips and said, "I'm doing all right, I suppose. Every day is a struggle. It's hard without him..." She stopped abruptly, tears stinging her eyes.

Sympathy glowed in Mike's eyes, and he murmured, "We can certainly understand that. But we had something made for tonight, and I think now would be the best time to show it to you." He turned to face the screen and called, "Roll the tape!"

Mel turned to face it also, and a moment passed before music began to play. Mel sucked in a sharp breath. She recognized the song; it was "Forever" by Rascal Flatts, a song that she had listened to many times after Punk's death. A song she had cried to.

Footage began to play, and Mel gasped softly. It was Punk, all of his old matches and promos. It played to the beat of the song, and this time she couldn't stop the tears. They poured down her cheeks, and she wasn't alone. The entire audience was crying along with her.

And all too soon, the video reached its end. Everyone wiped their eyes, except for Mel. She just let the tears continue to fall, her chest shaking with barely contained sobs. Her gaze was still locked onto the screen even though it was black, as if she could still see his face there.

Mike gave her a few moments, and then he lifted the mic again. "As we can all see, you loved him very-"

"Oh, cut it out with all of the sappy bullshit. Jesus!"

The entire arena seemed to gasp in unison, and everyone turned their heads to see Mikaela Mizanin standing on the stage. She had a mic in one hand, the other resting on her hip. She tossed her blond hair back, gray eyes burning with malice as they fixed on Mel and Mike.

Mel looked like she'd been slapped, and Mike felt anger roar up inside of him at the stung look on her face. "Excuse me," he snapped, glowering at his little sister. "I'm trying to conduct Miz TV here."

"Yeah, well, I decided that it needed to be crashed," Mikaela said nonchalantly, pacing back and forth on the stage as if she owned the place. "But don't fret, big brother. The show sucked anyway."

Mike's jaw clenched, a vein pulsing in the side of his neck.

"Just what did you think all of this was supposed to accomplish?" Mikaela continued a hard edge to her words. "Don't get me wrong, it's very heartwarming. But why are we all dwelling on this still? Punk is dead. Yes, yes, it's very tragic, boohoo. For Christ's sake, Mel, get over yourself! You always have to make everything about you. So you lost your boyfriend, big fucking deal. Everyone dies sooner or later; it's the circle of life. Get used to it."

Mel seemed almost rooted to the canvas, her eyes glazed over with pain and shock. Her mic dropped from her limp fingers and struck the mat.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," a deeper voice added, and Randy Orton came loping out onto the stage. He slung a tattooed arm over Mikaela's shoulders and smirked. "I taught her well."

Mikaela also smirked, but a flicker of amusement passed through her eyes. She had actually learned the art of the promo from Dean, although she would never say that.

"How about you two get off of my show?" Mike demanded.

"Now, now, don't go ordering my employees around, Miz," Triple H hissed, striding out to stand on the other side of Mikaela. "That's my job."

"Your job?" Mike asked, rising his eyebrows. "I didn't know you even still _had_ a job still, Hunter. To me, it seems like you've become nothing more than a bully, an asshole who lets all of his power go to his head."

Hunter only laughed. "Be careful what you say, Miz. I'm your boss. I can release you anytime I feel like it," he warned.

"Go ahead and release me!" He yelled, getting angry. "I was trying to do something kind for a girl who lost the love of her life!" He growled as he paced back and forth, the mic still in his hand as he ran his free hand through his hair.

Mike was going to speak again, but he was quickly cut off by another voice. "What in the hell is wrong with all of you!?" Daniel Bryan yelled as he stood behind the three who were on the ramp. "What gives you three the right to come out here, and crash something so meaningful to that little girl!?" Daniel roared as he pointed to Mel who still hadn't moved.

He was now pacing up and down the ramp, and then finally he just stopped in front of the ring. As if he was standing his ground, his way of saying that he was standing up for Mel, because she had come to save him before now it his turn to save her. "I used to _love_ being a part of this company!" Daniel continued as he went on. "But now, now I'm not so sure I want to be here anymore! You say that you're all about what's "best for business", but damn it, Paul!" Daniel cursed, using Hunter's real name. "If you treating your employees the way you treat us is what you think is best, then maybe we don't belong here anymore! You watch week in and week out as I get the crap beat out of me!"

Daniel paused for just a moment, but it was only to catch his breath. "And you watch as Mikaela makes Mel's life a living hell and you do _nothing_ about it! Look at her! Look at the amount of pain she's in! She's in the pain because that bitch of a Diva over there decided to go ahead and kill Phil like it was _nothing_! She and her little fuck buddies took a _life_! They _killed_ someone without even thinking twice and now Mel has to wake up _every morning _to only remember that the love of her life is gone!"

Daniel took another breath, he was breathing heavy from talking so fast, and being so angry. His face was red, and he was shaking. He screamed out of frustration. This company was going to hell, and he was stuck in it. Unless he decided to leave, but that would be the _last_ thing he would ever do.

No, he was going to _stay_ here, and he was going to fight. He was going to fight like hell, and he was going to get to the top.

Hunter only laughed. "Daniel, haven't you learned that you're nothing more than just a B+ player, and that's me being kind. You don't want to know what I _really_ think of you, Daniel. Because it would only crush you, you're only jealous because you want what Randy has, and that's the WWE Championship. As for Mel, well…everyone here knows that someone small as her will _never_ make it in a company like this. Yeah, so she lost the "love" of her life. Get over it. If you want real love, then look to Mikaela and Randy. Without Punk, Mel will never make it here. She'll only be a D player, maybe a C- player at best."

With that said, Hunter left as Mikaela and Randy traveled behind him.

Mel sat in the ring in the chair that Mike had her sit in at the beginning of the show. She had never moved. She sat there, a mix of emotions rushing through her, and she had no idea how to handle them.

Randy and Mikaela were in his hotel room, their lips glued together as they kissed sloppily, barely able to control themselves. "I can't believe you actually went out there!" He laughed as he pulled her shirt over her head. "I didn't think you would actually do it, I mean…I knew you were evil, but damn." He smirked. "Mel won't last much longer, babe. Don't worry. We have _total control_ over this company right now! Hunter is on our side!"

Mikaela smirked. "I can't believe how on our side he actually is. He must really like us. He chewed Mel and Daniel up out there. It was so funny." She glanced at her belt. "Have you ever noticed how desperately Mel looks at my tittle?" She laughed coldly. "That loser will never get _her_ hands on _my_ title."

"Of course she won't, babe. You're the best thing going in this company. Other than me, of course," he smirked.

Mikaela smirked back. "No one is ever going to be able to stop us, babe."

Randy nodded, agreeing with her as he kissed her.

He couldn't wait for Battleground. To put Daniel down even more.

* * *

Torrie, Ronnie, Niah, Cena, Brie, and Daniel all sat in Catering together as they ate a late dinner.

Torrie sat close to Ronnie. They decided that after having such a great day together yesterday, that they wanted to try dating. Ronnie could already tell that Torrie was the one for him. That they were going to get married one day.

"This company has gone to hell," Ronnie said, taking a chug of his sprite. Sprite was the best soda on the planet, according to Ronnie Johnson.

"I know," Daniel mumbled. "I'm so sick of Triple H. That asshole's ego is _almost_ as big as his stupid oversized nose," he growled.

Cena laughed, placing an arm around Niah's shoulders. "Nah," he said, shaking his head. "His nose isn't _that_ big. But it sure is close."

Niah giggled, glancing at Cena. She could tell in her heart that she had made the right choice of allowing him into her life. She still wasn't over Rio by any means, but John would be the one to put her back together.

"We gotta find a way to take that prick down," Bryan said. "Do you guys want in?"

"Hell yeah I want in!" Ronnie said, "Mel is like my little sister! I invented her! And Niah is my Blasian daughter! I invented her too!"

Niah laughed softly, sighing as she rested her head on John's shoulder. "I miss Melly Bear, you guys."

"Me too," Brie said softly. "But what Mike did for her tonight was so sweet…I think he loves her," Brie smiled. "They've been spending a lot of time together, and I know that he took Mel to see Punk at the gravesite yesterday. I'm hoping that he'll put her back together."

"I think he will," John commented. "Mike is a good guy, and I think that he has good intensions with Mel. It will just take Mel quite a while to let him in the way she needs to so she can get over Punk, in a healthy way."

Daniel nodded. "Good, so we'll make sure to talk to Mel and Mike about all this tomorrow. But, we need a plan to take him down. Any ideas?"

John thought for a moment, "not right now. But we'll come up with something. With the eight of us, Hunter and his ego don't stand a chance."

Daniel stood on the table. "YES!" He shouted. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

* * *

The first thing that Mike noticed when he pushed open the door to Mel's hotel room was the stench of alcohol. He felt his heart leap; he had told her to stop drinking, but she hadn't listened. He began to panic, thinking about the look on her face earlier in the night. What if she'd done something to herself...? Something terrible...?

Beginning to hyperventilate, he rushed in. "Mel?!"

Mel looked up, tears shimmering on her face. "Can't you just leave me alone?!" she exclaimed, throwing an empty bottle at him.

Mike ducked it, and then he said, "Melly, please, talk to me. Please."

Mel took no notice of the pleading note in his voice and instead picked up another bottle. "Don't you get it?! I don't want to see you ever again! You or your bitch of a sister!"

She went to throw the bottle, but he crossed the room and grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop it.

"Let go!" she screamed, trying to break free. "Let go of me!"

Mike pulled her close, trying to contain her struggling, and suddenly all of the fight seemed to drain out of her. She crumpled into his arms and buried her face into his chest, sobs ripping themselves out of her throat.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words into her ear. Mel just kept crying, all of her pain and misery coming out at once.

"Shhhh," Mike murmured, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Shhhh, it's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay. Shhhh."

Mel continued to cry for what felt like forever, but in reality it was only about fifteen minutes. When the last tears had fallen, she leaned back and looked up at Mike's face, looking a little embarrassed and very vulnerable. "I...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry for crying," Mike said softly, brushing some of her wild brown hair out of her face. "Don't ever be sorry."

Mel sniffled and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, basking in the feel of arms around her once more. She hadn't felt a pair of arms around her in forever, and she liked how warm and safe it made her feel.

"Are you okay now?" Mike whispered, keeping his arms securely around her.

"Yes," Mel whispered back. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said. He let go of her, and disappointment flashed briefly across her face. Not wanting to see her like that, he took her hand into his. "How about you tell me all about Punk? I didn't know him that well, you know."

Mel looked up at him, her hazel eyes glowing. "Really? You want to hear about him? About what he was like?"

Mike nodded. "Yes."

For the first time that day, Mel smiled. "Okay. Come on." She led him over to the bed, and they sat side-by-side with their backs up against the headboard. And then, after taking a deep breath, she told him about her Wolverine.

Hours later, when it had gotten dark outside and the dim glow of the lamp on the bedside table was the only light in the room, the two of them lay together. They were tangled together, Mel's arms around Mike's waist and her head resting on his outstretched arm. The fingers on his other hand were caught in her hair, and they lay so close together that their foreheads were touching. They both slept soundly, breathing in unison, and for the first time in a long time both of them felt complete.

* * *

**A/N: We hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Kaela and I are on a roll with all these chapters lately, and we love the solid awesome responses! Don't forget to review guys! It means a lot! – Melly. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's chapter, ten, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review! Also, we had Hell in a Cell take place on Saturday, instead of Sunday! But you guys will find out why when you read the chapter! Enjoy! – Melly.**

**Chapter 10**

A month had passed since Punk's death, and there had been plenty of change. The controversial Pay-Per-View Battleground had passed, which had seen Daniel Bryan fail to capture the WWE Championship, Curtis Axel retain his Intercontinental Championship, and Ronnie and Big E keep their Tag Team titles. Another event that had occurred on Battleground was that Mel had faced Mikaela for the Divas Championship and lost. It had been a bit of a blow to her self-esteem, but she remained determined to capture the butterfly belt.

Many relationships had shifted and grown as well. John Cena and Niah had gotten pretty serious, and were falling for each other more and more each day. By the blissful look on her face, one could say that Alberto Del Rio was nothing more than a faint memory.

Another couple that had skyrocketed into serious territory was Ronnie and Torrie. They had been inseparable ever since the day that Ronnie had offered sanctuary to Torrie, and they had quickly been established as a couple. A couple of other wrestlers had already had to deal with The Rock's cousin, seeingen as they hadn't gotten the hint and had taken to following Torrie around, practically salivating. What little had remained of the family ties between Ronnie and Roman had deteriorated, with Roman's hatred for Ronnie growing even more when he saw him with his ex-girlfriend.

And then there were Mel and Mike. Ever since the day that they had fallen asleep together, all tangled up in each other, they seemed to have grown an extremely strong bond. They weren't a couple, but they were extremely close, so close that they could talk to each other simply by locking eyes. It became increasingly clear that they would do anything for each other, and many members of the roster were just waiting for them to get together.

A couple of things had stayed exactly the same, however. Mikaela was still bouncing back and forth between Randy and Dean, very torn between the two. Randy represented power and strength, but Dean was something entirely different. There was a brokenness to him that made her want to be the one to fix him. She loved them both, but as to which one she loved the most, she didn't know.

There was one thing she was certain of, though. She still despised Mel, and wanted to make her life a living hell.

This whirlwind of drama, power, and romance was careening toward one of the most dangerous Pay-Per-Views of the year:

Hell in a Cell.

-**Hell in a Cell, Saturday, October 26****th****, 2013-**

The first match on the card was The Miz VS Dean Ambrose for the US title. Mel sat on a stack of boxes backstage, watching nervously. She so badly wanted Mike to take that tittle off of Dean, because she hated Dean for killing the love of her life, and she wanted to see the title on a more deserving person.

She quietly ate some carrot sticks. She wasn't hungry, but she wanted to eat on something since she hadn't had anything to eat all day. "Come on, Mikey…you got this…" She whispered softly.

Mikey had become her nickname for Mike after she had learned to trust him more, she realized that he wasn't out to hurt her, no. He loved Mel, even though she wasn't aware of this yet.

She watched as Mike made his entrance down the ramp. She smiled warmly. He was a sweet guy, and she cared about Mike, a lot. He made his way into the ring, the crowd behind him as they chanted his name over and over.

Mike stood in the ring watched as Dean made his way out, the boos heavily echoed throughout the arena as the fans made their feelings known. Dean ignored them however, as he made his way into the ring, and he glared at Mike. He was ready to kill him.

The bell rang, and the two men locked up. Dean took Mike down to the mat, and proceeded to dominate for the first fifteen minutes or so. Then Mike rallied back, and it went back and forth so intensely that the crowd was on their feet.

Dean threw Mike down and threw his arms up, imitating Mike's pose and taunting the crowd. Just as he turned to finish the job, however, Mike grabbed him and hit him with the Skull Crushing Finale. Mike threw himself on top of Dean, and the ref counted to three.

The crowd erupted, and Mike got shakily to his feet, a little shocked. The moment didn't seem real until the ref handed him the US title and raised his arm in victory.

He had done it. He had defeated Dean Ambrose.

* * *

Backstage, Mel was jumping up and down and screaming her head off. She did a little happy dance as Mike stood tall and proud on the monitor screen. She was so proud of him. She knew that he could do it.

A few feet away, Mikaela stood with a look of total disbelief on her face, her gray gaze fixed on the image of Dean lying on his back in the ring. She couldn't believe what had just happened. How had he lost? He was Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose didn't lose.

But he had, and Mikaela got a sick feeling in her stomach. Triple H was not going to be happy with the Shield leader, and you did not want to piss off Triple H.

Dean made his way backstage, mumbling to himself. He was pissed at himself for allowing himself to lose the way he did. Had he not been such an idiot, taunting Mike, then maybe he would still be the U.S. champion right now.

Mikaela grabbed him, pulling him into her locker room as she closed and locked the door. "I'm so sorry," She mumbled as she placed kisses all over him. "I can help you forget about what happened, if you want," she whispered into his ear.

Dean smirked a little. "I knew something good had to come out of me losing that damn belt. I can't believe I lost to the egotistic asshole," he groaned. "He's such a loser."

"I know," Mikaela said, undoing his belt as she placed kisses across his jaw. "But we have fifteen minutes before my match starts, so let's make the best of it."

Dean smiled as he pulled her shirt of her head, and threw it to the floor as he stepped out of his Shield clothing. "I like the way you think, Mikaela Mizanin."

Mikaela smirked. "I learn from the best. There are many things you have taught me well, Dean."

Dean laughed, kissing her. "Let's make the most of our fifteen minutes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mel was waiting for Mike backstage. "Mikey!" She grinned widely. "I knew you could do it!" The young bubbly Diva said happily. Her hazel eyes were glowing, and this was the first time they were glowing in a long time.

Mike chuckled lightly. "Thank you, Gorgeous." Gorgeous had become Mike's nickname for Mel when she had started to call him Mikey, he had always thought that the young, bubbly Diva was gorgeous, so the name spoke for itself.

Mel blushed. She was in red gear, and red boots. Her hair was straightened, and went down to the middle of her back. Her match with Mikaela was next.

"Are you nervous?" Mike asked, noticing the look in her eyes.

Mel nodded. "Yes," she whispered, shifting from one foot to the other. She had lost at Battleground, and she didn't want to lose again.

"Don't be nervous, Gorgeous. You've got this. I promise."

"I hope so, Mikey. I want this title more than anything."

Mikaela stood a few feet away, a growl rumbling in her throat as she glanced over at where Mel stood with Mike. She would inflict such an intense amount of pain on the young Diva that it would rival the fiery depths of hell.

Mikaela headed out to the ring, her title strapped securely around her waist. She slipped through the ropes and stood waiting.

Mel made her entrance next, walking in time with the beat to her music. She climbed slowly into the ring, keeping a wary eye on Mikaela.

The match began, and Mikaela immediately started beating on Mel with a viciousness that shocked even the crowd. She kept hitting her and hitting her until the ref had to pull her away. Mikaela stalked around the ring, her blonde hair flying out behind her and her gray eyes burning with fury and contempt.

Mel pulled herself shakily to her feet, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. She moved away from the ropes and Mikaela was on her again in an instant, beating on her. She managed to kick her away and stumbled over to the ropes, clinging to them and panting.

Mel closed her eyes, the roar of the crowd melting away into a low hum. Suddenly Punk's face popped into her mind, and she sucked in a sharp breath as his scent seemed to wreathe around her. And deep in her heart she knew that he was with her now, steadying her and encouraging her just like he used to do when he was alive.

Mikaela rushed at her again, and Mel's eyes snapped open, a look of fresh determination glimmering in their hazel depths. She dropped down at the last second, yanking the ropes down with her. Mikaela wasn't expecting it, and she flew over, barely managing to get a foot on the apron. She pulled herself up until she was standing on the apron, but then Mel kicked her in the stomach and she hunched over in pain.

Mel grabbed Mikaela by the hair and flipped her over into the ring. Mikaela managed to get to her feet, and she charged at Mel in a blind rage. Mel felt almost as though she was someone entirely different as she fluidly sidestepped Mikaela, who fell into the ropes. Mikaela bounced off of the ropes and came running at her again, and Mel lowered one of her shoulders and grabbed Mikaela, lifting her onto her shoulders.

For a moment the world seemed to stand still, and then Mel let Mikaela drop at the same time that she brought up her knee. Her knee connected with the blonde Diva's face, and Mikaela hit the mat on her back, out cold.

Mel quickly covered her, her heart jackhammering in her chest, and the sound of the ref's hand slapping the canvas faintly registered in the back of her mind.

1...2...3.

The crowd went insane as Mel's music filled the arena, and Mel got to her feet, tears pouring down her face as the ref handed her the Divas title. She looked down at the silver and pink butterfly, unable to believe what had just happened. She had done it. She was the new Divas champion.

An incredibly warmth filled her at the same time that Punk's scent wrapped around her again, and she knew that he was standing right next to her. The thought that he was right there with her, watching proudly as she lifted the Divas title on his birthday, made the tears fall even more.

This was the best moment of her life.

Mel fell to her knees as she hugged the tittle. She hadn't even noticed that Mikaela had left. The only thing she knew is that she was the new Divas champion, and it was the most amazing feeling in her life.

She hugged the tittle closer to her small frame. "Happy Birthday, Wolverine." She whispered softly, as she stood to her feet again, still shocked by the fact that she had won the title. She couldn't wait to share this moment with Mike. She knew that he would be extremely proud of her.

She went backstage, and the youngest Diva was hugged by Niah right away. "Melly Bear!" She squealed. "I'm so happy for you! I'm so proud of you! You did it!" She grinned widely at her friend. "Phil would be so proud of you, Melly Bear," Niah said as she gave her best friend a warm smile, and was brought into the arms of Cena, who kissed her forehead.

"You kicked ass, Melly!" Brie said happily as he gave her a hug next. "Niah is right, Punk would be so proud of you, Mel. You put on a great match tonight, and everyone could see that everything you did tonight; was what Punk taught you."

Mel smiled warmly as fresh tears filled her eyes at the mention of Punk. "Thanks you guys," she said softly. "Has anyone seen Mikey? I can't wait to tell him," she smiled again.

Brie smiled. "I'm not sure where he is, but I know that you'll find him. You two really have a reason to celebrate tonight," she winked.

Mel giggled, blushing. "You guys…" she said softly.

Daniel chuckled, hugging Mel. "Congratulations, Mel. This was very, very well deserved."

Mel smiled. "Thank you, Daniel. I know that your time is coming soon, too. So don't give up."

"I won't," he promised, smiling back.

* * *

Mikaela made her way backstage, fuming. She was beyond angry. "That bitch stole my title!" Mikaela screamed as soon as she was met by Dean backstage.

"I know she did," he agreed. "But don't worry, that tittle will soon be back where it belongs."

"You're damn right that it will be," she growled. "I'll see you later." With that said, Mikaela took off, and went to Randy's room.

Randy opened the door, "I saw what happened," he said, pulling her inside. "Don't you worry, babe. That bitch is going to pay for stealing your title from you the way she did," he promised. "If she thinks her life was hell before, just wait until tomorrow."

Mikaela smirked a little. She knew that Randy would be able to make her feel better. "That's exactly why I came to you," she whispered into his ear. "I knew that you wouldn't like what happened, and I knew that you would help me take care of it."

"Of course I will, 'Kaela. No worries. But you know what? Let's just forget that for now. There are no many better things we could be doing right now."

Mikaela smirked again, kissing him. "I agree."

* * *

Mel made her way to her locker room, looking all over for Mike, but she couldn't find him. She opened her locker room door to see a beautiful red dressed laid across the bench, a note, and a single rose.

_Congratulations on your win tonight, Gorgeous! I watched every single moment of it. I knew that you could do it! I'm so proud of you. After you change into the dress I left for you, come and meet me in my hotel room. Don't rush; I'll wait as long as I have to for you. I'll see you soon._

_-Mike-_

Mel smiled warmly. Mike was so thoughtful, and he was the reason that Mel was healing over Punk's death the right way.

An hour later, Mel was ready, and in the dress that Mike had left her. She had curled her hair, and checked herself in the mirror one last time. She hoped that she looked okay.

She made her way to Mike's room; her heart was starting to pound out of her chest. She was so nervous.

She softly knocked on the door, and stood back when it opened, giving Mike a warm smile. "I got your note," she said softly.

Mike smiled back, he was in a tux, and he had gotten a haircut. "Hey Melly," he said softly.

"Hi," she said, shyly, her fingers finding the necklace Punk had given her, she never, ever, took it off.

"Come in, please." He said gently as stepped aside to let her in.

Mel walked in, and Mike led her over to the table. There was a beautiful candlelit dinner set on the table, and Mike handed her more roses. "Here," he murmured. "These are for you."

"Thank you, Mikey. They're beautiful."

The two friends talked throughout dinner, and things went more smoothly than Mike ever thought they would have.

He put the dirty dishes in the sink, and just as Mel was about to get up, he said. "Wait, stay here and close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

Mel looked at him curiously, but didn't question him. "Okay, Mikey."

Five minutes had passed, and Mike said, "okay…open."

Mel opened her eyes to see a birthday in front of her with _Happy Birthday Wolverine_ written on it. Mel gasped as tears filled her eyes. He had remembered that today was Punk's birthday.

"Oh Mikey…" she said, at a loss of words. "You…you remembered…"

"Of course I remembered," Mike said softly as he dropped down to one knee beside Mel, and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "He's so proud of you for the way you went out there and won that tittle tonight, Mel. You did an amazing job."

Mel turned to face him, tears in her eyes. Because he was on his one knee, he was at her level. "Do you think so?" She asked softly.

Mike nodded, brushing the hair out her face. "I _know_ so," he said gently.

Mel smiled a weak smile as Mike brushed away her tears with his thumb, and then stood up to light all twenty-four candles on the cake. "Why don't you blow out the candles, and make a wish for him," he said, dropping down to her level again.

Mel thought for a moment, her eyes closed. A couple of moments later, she blew out the candles. "Happy birthday, Wolverine," she said softly.

Mike and Mel each had a slice of cake, and then he cleaned up the dishes, and Mel sat on the bed. "You can change into one my t-shirts and a pair of my sweats if you would like to," he smiled.

Mel smiled back. "Okay, thank you Mikey."

By the time Mel had come out of the bathroom, the dishes were cleaned up, and Mike was in a t-shirt of his own, and a pair of boxers.

She sat next to him on the bed, and yawned. She was extremely worn out from her match tonight, but it was worth it.

"Tired?" Mike smiled at her warmly.

Mel nodded. "Yes," she said, looking at the clock. It was 12:09am, Punk's birthday was over, and even though he wasn't here with her, she knew that he was happy, and proud of her.

"I'm so proud of you," he said softly, stroking her cheek.

"Thank you," Mel said gently. "It helps that you're here with me. Helping me through this, it's because of you that I'm slowly beginning to become myself again."

"I'll always be here for you, Gorgeous."

The look in Mike's eyes changed, and he was playing with her hair. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered.

Mel waited a couple of minutes, and then she nodded. "Yes, Mikey. You can kiss me," she said softly.

Mike waited a few minutes, leaning in slowly, the two of them still sitting side by side. Mel leaned in too, taking her time.

Mike's lips were on hers, and it was as if her lips melted onto his. It had been so long since she kissed anyone, and she wasn't so sure how she felt about it just yet, but she liked the feeling that came with it.

"Promise me that if we do decide to date, that we won't move too fast, because I'm scared…I'm really scared," she whispered.

Her forehead was against his, and he was looking into Mel's eyes. He could see the tears behind her eyes. "Shhhh, Gorgeous, I won't hurt you. I promise. We can slow as we need to. I'll wait forever if that's how long it will take until you're ready," he told her. His voice was kind, and it was gentle. "Now lie down, and get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Mel nodded sleepily as she lay on her side, curling into Mike, resting her head in his lap. "Goodnight, Mikey." She mumbled sleepily, her title right beside her.

Mike smiled down at her, her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful. "Goodnight, Gorgeous."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! This is personally my favorite chapter! As well as Mikaela's! Don't forget to review you guys! Love you! – Melly. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Melly here! I know it's been a while, and I'm super sorry. :( But it's getting close to the end of the semester, (THANK DA LORD!) So I've been crazyyyyy busy with school, work, homework, and studying. Blahhhh. ANYWAY, I hope you guys really like this update.**

**AND OH, MELLY IS DIVA'S CHAMPION. YESSSSS. Also, I have to point out, I LOVE that Punk and D-Bry are teaming up. Honestly guys, I love Punk sooo much, it's just…he's just…I LOVE HIM AND HIS HAIR. Okay, now onto the story we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Ronnie walked around backstage, his belt resting on his waist comfortably. He was munching away on a snickers bar when he bumped into John backstage. John's belt was thrown over his shoulder. "Hey there, champ!" Ronnie said happily. "How are you today?"

John chuckled a little. "I'm good Ronnie, how are you?"

"Well John, I have a snickers bar, so I'm great!" The younger wrestler replied.

John laughed again. "Every time I look at you, you're eating one of those things."

"You know what they say; when you're hungry, eat a snickers bar! Anyway, where is Niah!? That girl is my Blasian daughter, and I invited her! As a matter I invented you, too! You just don't know it!"

John only laughed, shaking his head slightly. "Don't worry, Ronnie. I'm taking good care of Niah. I promise."

"I surely hope so; otherwise I'll start having to call you a Jabroni!" He stated.

John gave Ronnie a look before responding. "You're a lot like Rocky…almost too much like him sometimes…" He trailed off, looking at Ronnie. He was convinced that Ronnie and the Rock were twins separated at birth. It was scary.

Ronnie only grinned. "Whelp, I gotta go! I'm meeting Tor for coffee in a few! Catch ya later!" He said, walking away as he waved.

Ronnie met Torrie at the local coffee shop where they had their first date. He kissed her softly. "Morning," he said. "Sorry I'm running late. I ran into John in the hallway, and we started talking," he explained.

Torrie smiled. "It's not a problem." She sipped on her coffee, and then she was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Ronnie, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can," he smiled. "What is it?"

"I just want to thank you. Thank you for getting me out of the dark hole that I was sinking into. Ever since we had our first date here, I feel like I've started to see the light, and become a better person. But you're the reason why I started to see the light, so I just wanted to thank you for that."

Ronnie smiled again. "I'm glad that I could help, Torrie. With the company going down the way it is, I don't know if things will start to look up any time soon, but…all we can do is hope that things get better."

Torrie nodded. "Well…if you think about it, Melly is the Diva's champ, and that's defiantly a step in the right direction!"

Ronnie smiled. After Punk's passing, Ronnie promised himself that he would take care of Mel like a little sister, and that he would protect her. "You're right, Tor. Melly winning that tittle was a huge step in the right direction, and it's what's best for business!"

Torrie laughed. "Now all we need is for Bryan to take down that asshole named Randy Orton."

Ronnie snorted. He never hated someone as much as he hated Randy Orton.

* * *

Niah Gilbert giggled. John had woken Niah up early this morning. So early that the sun didn't even rise yet, he had her get ready, and then he blindfolded her. "Johnny, what are you doing?" She giggled again. "I can't see anything!"

"That's the point babe," he reminded her as a smile crossed his lips. A few minutes later, he had Niah remove her blindfold.

Niah gasped at the sight that was in front of her. John was in a tux, he had a dozen roses in his hand, and the sun was just now starting to rise. "What is all this?" She asked, obviously surprised, and a little emotional once she had begun to feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"Well Niah," John started. "This is me making a promise to you," he explained. "I know how badly Del Rio hurt you, and I know just how much you loved him. How much he meant to you. A girl as kind, and as loving as you only deserves the best, so I stand here before you promising to give you just that. The best."

Niah smiled warmly at him. "Oh Johnny…" she sighed happily. "You're too sweet." She kissed him softly. "Thank you for the roses, they're beautiful."

"You're welcome," he kissed her softly. "Breakfast?" he asked, pointing to a table that was a few feet away. "I made breakfast myself, so it may not taste the best…" He chuckled lately.

Niah gasped, pretending to be surprised. "You mean Superman can't do everything?" She laughed. "I'm just kidding Johnny!"

John laughed. "Yes, believe it or not, I have my flaws."

Niah smiled, kissing him softly. "Hm. I'll go with not," she replied, kissing him again.

* * *

Triple H growled as he paced back and forth. After seeing the chain of events he saw last night, it was easy to say that he wasn't a happy man. "What in the hell happened last night!?" He screamed; his face was red as he stared down the five people before him. "Mike is the new United States champion, and worst of all, Mel is the new Diva's champion! Have you idiots lost your damn minds that you probably never had beforehand to begin with!? Mel becoming champion is one of the worst things that could happen to this company! If not the worst!"

Randy, Mikaela and The Shield stood before Hunter, and for once in their lifetimes, those idiots were all speechless. They didn't know what to say. They all knew that Hunter would be angry with them, but they didn't know that he would be _this_ angry.

"Hunter, it's not that big of a deal if you think about it bec-"

Hunter quickly cut him off. "Not that big of a deal!?" He yelled. "Newsflash, Daniel and his little friends are winning right now! Those worthless so called wrestlers are starting to make their way towards the top, and guess who's going to be sitting at the bottom? You idiots who couldn't get their job done! You guys had one job!"

Dean sighed. "Hunter, Mel won't be champion for much longer," he said. "She's not even over with the crowd."

"Are you stupid!?" Mikaela yelled. "That dumb useless bitch is so over with the crowd it's ridiculous! Everyone went crazy when she took that stupid title off of me last night! I haven't heard anyone get that type of reaction in years! Everyone is so behind Mel right now that it makes me sick," she growled.

"Don't forget that they're all behind her because we killed "the love of her life," Seth rolled his eyes. "She got with Mike pretty quick if you ask me. She never loved Punk, and if she did, the "love" she had for him sure as hell wasn't real."

"My brother is clearly a desperate idiot, but so are a lot of people," she gave Dean a look. "But that's because sometimes that's all someone knows how to be. A desperate idiot."

Dean cleared his throat before looking away from her, and at his boss. "So what do you want us to do?"

"I want you to make her want to leave this company. Make her life such a hell that she has to quit," he said coldly. "And don't you worry about Daniel Bryan. I'll take care of that goat myself," he promised. "Now you idiots get out of my office," he demanded, pointing towards the door.

The five left, and were now standing in the hallway. "Well, does anyone have any plans?" Roman questioned, looking from each one of the people that stood before him.

"I do," Mikaela said. "And Hunter is going to love it."

* * *

Daniel Bryan woke up that morning to see his fiancée sleeping peacefully beside him. She looked so happy when she was asleep, so content, and so peaceful. It made Daniel happy. He hated to see Brie so upset all the time, and he couldn't help but blame himself for Brie's unhappiness. If he was more of an "A+" player, instead of a B+, then maybe she wouldn't have been dragged into his mess.

"I'm so sorry baby," he said softly, being careful not to wake her as he ran his fingers through her hair gently. "I didn't mean to bring you into this. I just want you to have the best life possible. I want you to be happy, and I want to be the reason that you're happy. I'm going to get you and me out of this mess, I promise Brie. I'm not going to stand for this anymore. Melly is the Diva's champion now, so if you think about it we're slowly making small steps in the right direction." He kissed her forehead softly. "God, I love you. I love you so much, Brianna."

He lay next to her, his fingers still running through her hair as he closed his eyes, wanting to get some more rest, and clear is mind. "I'm going to fix all this," he said softly.

But he could sleep, so he got out of bed, got showered, and dressed. When he had come out of the bathroom, he saw that Brie was now awake, and dressed herself. "Morning handsome," she smiled.

Daniel smiled back. "Hey beautiful, how'd you sleep?"

"Really well," Brie said, stretching. "Wanna go and hangout with Melly and Mike today? I miss her."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, it would be good to hang with her and Mike. Maybe we can ask John and Niah to meet us later tonight too, and Tor and Ronnie of course. We all need to go out and have some fun."

"And get into Brie mode?" She grinned.

Daniel walked over to her, kissing her softly. "No, no Brie mode," he smiled.

Brie pretended to pout as she kissed him softly. "Love you," she mumbled.

"Love you too," he said, kissing her back.

* * *

Mel woke up early the next morning; she woke up feeling happy, refreshed, and reenergized. But mostly happy, more like old self. Which she loved, she had missed being her naturally happy, outgoing, bubbly self.

She looked over to Mike's side of the bed to see that he was still sleeping. He was pretty much taking up the whole bed, and one thing was for sure. He had massive bedhead.

Mel giggled. He looked so cute. "Mikeyyyyy," she said, placing a soft kiss on his chest. "Wake up!"

Mike opened his eyes to see Mel sitting on his waist, and she was dressed in her ring gear. He chuckled lightly. "Morning Gorgeous," he said softly.

"Hi!" She said happily. "It's time to wake up! Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously.

"Breakfast, I'm starving! Then the ring!"

Mike smiled, flipping her over as he pinned her down, kissing her gently. "You mean I can't just stay in bed with you all day?"

Mel giggled. "No Mikey! We have a lot to do today!"

"Okay," he smiled again. "Let me go get dressed, and for the record, I love seeing you this happy. It makes me happy," he kissed her again. "Give me fifteen minutes."

Mel smiled back. "Okay Mikey."

Mel went over to where the dresser was in their hotel room, and looked at reflection in the mirror. The small Diva was even starting to look like herself again. She twirled her straightened hair and she softly hummed to herself. She then noticed Punk's favorite Cub's hat was sitting next to her tittle, Mike's tittle beside hers. She put Punk's hat on backwards. She always loved to have a piece of him with her wherever she went. Including that heart necklace she always wore.

She grabbed her belt just as Mike came out of out the bathroom. "I still can't believe that this is mine," she said in disbelief.

"I can," Mike said. "I'm so proud of you Melly. That tittle is where it belongs."

Mel grinned. "Come on! Let's go get breakfast!"

* * *

It was now late into the evening, and John had one more surprise for Niah before they went and met with all the others.

"Close your eyes again," He told her.

Niah closed her eyes, and opened them again once John gave her the okay. Niah gasped when she saw Undertaker standing there before her. "No way!" She squealed out of excitement. "How did you…where did he even come from!?"

Undertaker laughed, looking at John. "You're right. She is my biggest fan." He then went over to Niah, and shook her hand. "Hi, I'm the Undertaker; it's nice to meet you." He said casually.

Niah was speechless. She looked at John. "You really are Superman."

John laughed. "Oh, wait, it gets better."

Niah looked at him, her eyes wide. "I can't handle any more surprises Johnny!"

Undertaker laughed. "I hear that you and your friends are having some troubles?"

Niah nodded. "A little bit," she sighed sadly. "Actually…a lot of troubles."

"Well…that's about to change, because I'm here to help," 'Taker said.

Niah squealed again. "Just wait until Melly Bear finds out!"

* * *

Mikaela finished getting dressed, and then kissed Randy. "I have to go." She said. "I have a lot of work to do."

Randy smirked. "What kind of plan did you come up with?"

"Oh you just wait and see, babe. But I know you're going to love it."

Randy smirked again. "Met me here when you're done?"

"Of course I will, you always know that I come back to you."

An hour later Mikaela stood before the destruction she had caused, and smiled. This was her best plan yet, and she couldn't be more proud of herself for the mission she had accomplished this time around.

She then went to Dean's hotel room to see him playing video games. "Hey, can I join in?"

Dean turned it off. "No because I just finished. Did you get what you had to get done finished?"

Mikaela smirked at Dean. "You know I did, and I can't wait to show Hunter."

"I hope he cools down soon," Dean sighed. "He's so pissed. But it's not my fault I lost my tittle!"

"Of course it isn't, babe." She said, kissing him. "Don't worry, you and I will get our tittles back sooner than you think, I promise."

Dean kissed her back. "Good. Because we both know that tittles look the best on us."

"Of course they do," she said. "Look at us."

Dean laughed. "Point made," he agreed.

Mikaela stayed with Dean for about a half hour, and then kissed him goodbye, handing him his shirt. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll see you then."

Mikaela left, walking back into Randy's room. "See? I told you I always come back to you."

Randy smirked. "How did your plan go?"

Mikaela smirked back. "Perfectly."

* * *

Mel finished curling her hair, and looked up to see Mike behind her. He kissed her bare shoulder softly. "You look beautiful," he whispered into her skin. "Are you ready?"

Mel nodded, her cheeks a slight red. "Yes."

By the time Mel and Mike got to the club, John, Niah, Brie, Daniel, Torrie, and Ronnie were already there.

Niah squealed so loud when she saw Mike and Melly walk over that John covered his ears for a few moments. "Oh my god! You two are together, aren't you!?" She grinned as she looked at the couple, their fingers intertwined together as they held hands.

Mel blushed, burying her face into Mike's shoulder. "Guyssss…" Mel whined.

Brie laughed at the look on Mel's face. "You two are so cute!" She exclaimed. "It's about time you got together anyway!" Brie then looked to Mike. "Break her heart, and I break your face." She said seriously.

Mike smiled. "I won't, I promise."

Ronnie held up his can of Sprite. "I wanna make a toast! A toast to my Blasian daughter to finally finding happiness with someone who isn't a Jabroni, to my little sister becoming the best Diva's champion there ever was, and finding love again, and to me finding the love of my life!"

"And to me becoming the next WWE champion!" Daniel yelled over the loud music. "YES! YES! YES!"

The others joined Daniel in the yes chant, feeling on top of the world.

Too bad that feeling wouldn't last as long as it should.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long for me to get it up you guys, it's been hard to fit any time for writing in lately, but thankfully I get a mini Thanksgiving break after this week, so I'm hoping to get more writing done this week and next week. :) Keep the reviews coming, guys! They mean so much to me! I love you guys! – Melly.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I had today off, so I told Mikaela that it was a good day to write, and that's what happened! I hope you like what we put into this chapter, and don't forget to review! Love you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The next morning, Mel was walking down the hallway, heading to her locker room. The Divas title was strapped securely around her waist, and she was skipping a little. The small Diva was pretty happy at this point in time. She had Mike, she had the title, and she had a group of fantastic friends. Everything was going her way. Nothing could spoil her bright and positive mood.

She stopped in front of her locker room door, humming to herself. She had a match with Alicia Fox tonight on Smackdown, and it would be her first match as the Divas Champion. She had been so excited that she had gotten to the arena super early so that she could change into her gear and practice for a while.

Still humming to herself, Mel opened the door and walked inside, looking down at the belt around her waist as she did so. Smiling happily, she then looked up.

The smile died on her lips.

Her locker room had been completely trashed. The leather sofa that had once sat against one wall was now overturned and lying in the middle of the room, stuffing spilling out of the gashes in the cushions like intestines. Her locker door hung open and her things lay scattered about the room, much of it ruined. Bottles of body wash and perfume were broken, their contents drying in sticky puddles on the cement floor. The air smelled like someone had thrown up one of those sample stands at the mall.

But worst of all was what was on the walls. Scrawled around the entire room in red spray paint was the word "whore".

Mel just stood there, staring at all of the destruction, taking it all in. She didn't really know what to do. She had felt like she was on top of the world only a minute ago, and now she had been brought crashing down to reality.

* * *

Mikaela woke up, stretching a little. She woke up next to Dean, who had gotten out of bed just a few minutes ago, and was currently making a cup of coffee. She had left Randy's room after he had fallen asleep, but left a note saying that she went to the gym, so it looked like she left this morning.

"Hey," Dean said. "What are your plans for today?"

"Well, first I have to go and see if Mel got her little surprise that I left her this morning, and then I'm gonna go and see what the hell Mike's reason is for being with Mel, and how someone can be so stupid."

Dean nodded. "Seems like you have a busy day ahead of you there," he commented.

Mikaela shrugged. "Gotta put people in their places sometimes," she said.

"I suppose you do," he said, sipping on his coffee, putting it into a to go cup. "But I have to go meet with the guys, so I'll see you later." He grabbed his bag, threw it over his shoulder, and rushed out, already late for meeting with Roman and Seth.

"Wait," she said, grabbing his arm, and kissing him with all she had. "My day feels incomplete without having you first," she whispered, kissing him all over the place.

Dean pulled away. "I can't right now. Come and see me later tonight, I'm sorry."

Mikaela shrugged, grabbing her things, ready to go and spy on Mel.

The blonde Diva smirked as she watched Melly stand in her locker room. "It looks like you have a bit of a mess to clean up," she said. "Would you like some help?"

Mel turned around to see Mikaela standing there, as she hugged her belt. She was dressed in Punk's clothing today. "Go away, Mikaela." She said calmly. She knew that Mikaela was the reasoning for this, and Mel wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

"Go away, why? You used to be so kind, so caring Melly. What happened to you?"

Mel said nothing; she only cleared her throat, and pulled out her phone, texting Mike. _I need you. Please. Hurry_.

"So, is my brother your boyfriend now?" Mikaela asked, clearly making Mel uncomfortable. "If so, then I believe that you _never_ loved Punk. But then again, someone like you isn't cable of loving someone. More importantly, I don't know how someone could love _you_. Look at you. You really need to lose weight, Mel. Word going around is that Maryse is going to be returning soon, and I just wanted to let you know that she's going to be my new best friend. Not only that, but I'll make sure my brother and her get together. You know, so he can be with someone who's actually in his own league, and not a piece of useless ugly trash."

Mel went to go and say something, but then Mikaela was in her face. "And that the title, _my_ title, will be back where it rightfully belongs much sooner than you think," she threatened in a low whisper as she smirked at the small Diva before kneeing her in the ribs, and throwing her face first into the wall.

Grabbing her by the hair, he buried Mel's face into the many different perfumes and body washes that were on the floor. She smirked to herself as she listened to Mel choke and beg for her to stop. She then kicked her in the ribs a couple of more times, happy with herself when she heard a cracking sound. "Have a nice day, Melly." Mikaela said casually before leaving her locker room, and making her way to Mike's hotel room.

She banged on the door loudly. "Mike! Wake your goddamn stupid ass up right now!" She yelled.

* * *

Triple H walked into his office Monday morning, and needless to say, he was far from happy. He looked around his office to see it totally destroyed. He growled. His desk was completely turned over so it was upside down, and papers were thrown everywhere. There were plenty of holes in the wall, but the thing that stuck out most to him was the words written on the wall in red paint.

Rest in peace.

Hunter growled again. "What the fuck is this!?" He yelled, kicking his already broken chair across the room.

He then made a match for Mel tonight. Even though he knew that Mel's ribs were broken tonight, thanks to Mikaela. He didn't care. He put Mel in a match nonetheless. He made it a DQ match, and he told her that her title was on the line.

Though he didn't let Mel know who was facing. He would leave that as a surprise for her. Hunter smirked, he was proud of himself.

The door swung open, and Mike appeared in the doorway, shirtless and with a scowl on his face. "Well, good morning to you too."

Mikaela didn't waste any time with formalities. "Why are you with that little freak, Mel?" she demanded angrily, her grey eyes glowing with disgust and a little confusion.

Mike sighed quietly. He had been expecting this question for a while now, and he knew that it would come from Mikaela.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mikaela seemed a little unnerved by how casual he was acting, and she growled, "How about why you would choose to be with that...thing...when you could get any girl you wanted."

"Because I love her," Mike answered simply.

"But why?!" Mikaela exclaimed, sounding exasperated as well as angry. "What is there about her that could possibly make you love her?! I mean look at her!"

Mike just shook his head, an odd look of pity in his blue eyes. "You really don't get it, do you?" he asked. "Love isn't about what the person looks like. It's about how they make you feel, and how you would do anything for them. That's what I feel for Mel. Love is not about appearance." He paused, and then locked eyes with her. "You should know that better than anyone. After all, Dean isn't exactly the most attractive guy on the roster."

Mikaela's jaw dropped, and she just stared at him, unable to think of something to say.

Mike just gave her one last look before turning around and heading down the hall, leaving her standing there.

When he reached Mel's locker room, he already suspected what he was going to find. Sure enough, her room was trashed. Mel sat on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks, and goop in her hair. There was a strong floral smell emitting from her.

Mike didn't say anything; he didn't have to. They could communicate just by looking at each other, and he immediately knew how she felt. He crossed the room and sat down in the puddles of perfume and body wash next to her. He pulled her into his arms and just held her while she broke into pieces.

* * *

**-Monday Night Raw, October 28, 2013-**

The live audience at Monday night's Raw was in a buzz at the announcement that they had just heard. Triple H had made a match for the Divas Championship between the current champion Mel Ryder and a mystery opponent. His announcement had enraged many of the fans, for it had become common knowledge that due to a vicious attack by Mikaela Mizanin, Mel's ribs were injured. This match would hardly be a fair one.

Mel's music hit, and the young Diva came out, trying to look positive despite her bandaged midsection. She climbed into the ring, and after handing the ref her beloved title she turned to wait for her opponent.

There was a pause, and then French music began to spill from the speakers. There was an audible gasp from the crowd as Maryse came strutting out onto the stage, tossing her platinum blond hair back over her shoulder. Mel froze; her heart stopping. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

But it was, and Maryse stepped into the ring, a smug look on her face. The ref called for the bell to be rung, and the match began.

Mel put up a good fight, even putting Maryse into the Anaconda Vise, but the French Diva targeted Mel's ribs and managed to get out of it. Then she hit Mel with her finisher and threw herself on top of her for the pin.

And just like that, Maryse was the new Divas Champion. The next she was going to take from Mel, was Mike.

* * *

**A/N: DUN. DUN. DUN. Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review! I love you all so much! You're all so awesome! *heart* - Melly. **


End file.
